Come What May
by Kaitlyn Alice
Summary: In the elevator, where the heat is blazing and emotions are high, Sue adds one more hurdle in our favorite couples path. She makes them watch their happiest moments…but also the moments where they went wrong. But before all of that…Blaine needs to see how badly Dave hurt Kurt in the first place. Klaine, Britanna, Rachel/?
1. Chapter 1

**In the elevator, where the heat is blazing and emotions are high, Sue adds one more hurdle in our favorite couples path. She makes them watch their happiest moments…but also the moments where they went wrong. But before all of that…Blaine needs to see how badly Dave hurt Kurt in the first place.**

~Line Break~

Blaine hit his head softly against the wall behind him as the 'Sue' doll came out again. When Kurt caught sight of it he groaned. "What now?"

"Klaine. You have refused to see what is right in front of you. You both seem to forget what you used to have. So I will have to remind you. You will be watching the good and the bad of your relationship…hopefully you two will realized that you work better together than apart." The doll's head moved slowly in Blaine's direction.

The ex-couple looked incredibly confused, "What are you talking about?" Blaine finally asked.

"But before you can see what the rest of the world sees, you, Blaine, must understand what Dave Karofsky has done to Kurt. You have to understand the hurt and terror Kurt felt everyday by coming to McKinley. Enjoy." And 'Sue' back peddled back into her cave.

Kurt was white when Blaine turned to look at him. "What the hell does she mean?"

Kurt shook his head, his voice wavering when he spoke, "I-I have no idea."

They both jumped and turned when a projector appeared from above them and a screen came down in front of the doors.

 **You then see the bumper of Mr. Schue's car with the muffler dragging down. He waves to a student and continues to park. He kicks his door closed because his hands were too full and he begins to walk towards the school.**

Kurt's eyes were wide, "How the hell did she do this?!"

Blaine looked just as shocked as Kurt but he just stared at the screen.

 **The camera moves to see a group of people gathered around Kurt and a dumpster. Kurt's fist is clenched around the strap of his bag, his eyes wide. "Making some new friends, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt's eyes looked terrified.**

Blaine frowned, "He seriously couldn't tell that you were terrified?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, he was used to dumpster dives at that point in his life. "As much as I love Mr. Schue, he was extremely clueless."

" **Sure is Mr. Schue." Puck said from his spot in the group.**

" **Hey Finn, you still owe me that report on (Something in Spanish that I don't know)" Mr. Schue said patting Finn's back.**

" **What?" Finn asked confused.**

 **Mr. Schue turned pulling his sunglasses down, "What you did last summer."**

 **The camera moved back to Finn. "Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue."**

Blaine and Kurt smiled sadly when they saw Finn on the screen. "He was not at his best here." Kurt said softly.

 **Puck turned to face Kurt when Mr. Schue was gone. "It's hammer time."**

" **Please, this is from Marc Jacobs new collection." Kurt cried as they picked him up, ready to throw him in the dumpster.**

"Were you really so tiny that they could lift you up like that?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? You're watching me be thrown into a dumpster and that's what you notice?" Kurt asked slightly amused.

Blaine blushed in embarrassment before letting the video continue.

" **Wait." Finn said stepping up.**

Blaine looked hopeful for a second before he saw the older Kurt's sad expression. _Why was Finn such a bully? What did Kurt ever do to those guys?_

 **They let Kurt down and he took his bag and handed it roughly into Puck's chest. And put the coat in Finn's arms.**

Blaine's eyebrows reached his hairline.

" **Ok." He said shrugging slightly.**

 **Kurt didn't struggle as they lifted him easily and tossed him into the dumpster.**

Blaine turned to the blue-eyed man, "Why didn't you fight? The Kurt Hummel I know never would have taken that."

Kurt shrugged and sighed, "At that point in my life…I wasn't who I am now. There was nothing I could have done that would have changed those dumpster dives, slushie facials and everything else they ever did to me."

"What do you mean everything else they ever did to you? You never talked to me about this part of your life, Kurt. We only ever moved forward from when we met." Blaine asked, almost pleadingly. He didn't like the way Kurt seemed to be acting about this point of his life.

"I'm sure it'll be mentioned somewhere. Knowing Sue, she'll want you to know everything." Kurt didn't sound to thrilled.

 **The scene changed to Kurt walking up to the list and signing his name as well, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing** _ **Mr. Celephane**_ **." He then proceeded to sing and hold the long note while flipping his bangs slightly.**

"Aww!" Blaine cooed, "You were so cute!" When Kurt looked at him in shock Blaine blushed and looked away.

 **The scene changed to Finn on the stage with the rest of New Directions, he looked extremely uncomfortable. "** _ **I've got chills, they're multiplying,**_ **" Rachel seemed to perk up at the sound of his voice, "** _ **And I'm losing control! Cause the power, you're supplying its electrifying!"**_

 **Mr. Schue was getting into it, right as she began to sing, Rachel threw her papers back. "** _ **You better shape up, cause I need a man.**_ **" The rest of the New Directions were busy doo-wopping in the backround. "** _ **And my heart is set on you.**_ **" She messed up Kurt's hair on her way to Finn.**

Blaine gaped at the screen. "She's still alive!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She messed up your hair and she's still alive!"

Kurt just chuckled, "I was to preoccupied to properly kill her. That and it was the first time we ever sounded decent."

" _ **You better shape up, You better understand, to my heart I must be true.**_ **"**

 **They began to sing together and Finn looked slightly scared of Rachel and she made faces as she sang and pulled them back and forth.**

"She was kind of scary when she was younger." Blaine said, stating the obvious.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And she's not now? She still can be scary, she's just clamed down a lot…most of that has to do with Finn…" There was a silence before they continued to watch.

 **Until Mercedes interrupted, "Oh** _ **hell**_ **to the no!" she burst in between Finn and Rachel, "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rolo."**

Both men chuckled at how young Mercedes looked.

" **Okay, look Mercedes," Will said, still smiling, "It's just one song."**

" **And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt pointed out, still looking slightly bored.**

"You were such a ray of sunshine."

"Shut up. I was trying to blend in."

"You weren't succeeding. You're Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel could never, ever blend in."

Kurt blushed at the compliment but they were silent after that.

" **Okay," She said, behind her, Rachel was still staring at Finn. "You're good, white boy, I'll give you that. But you'd better bring it. Let's run it again." She said in a fake sweet voice.**

 **Will chuckled, "Alright, let's do it. From the top." He said clapping twice.**

 **As they walked they heard Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' playing. Finn smiled before the scene changed again.**

 **Rachel was standing on the stage talking to the remaining New Directions those being Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. "Look you guys, these steps are not hard, I've been doing them since preschool."**

They both chuckled again.

" **I'm sorry, did I miss the election for Queen? Cause I didn't vote for you." Kurt said, sarcastically.**

"You were really cynical."

Kurt's eyes hardened, "I had a reason to be." And he left it like that. Blaine frowned in concern but didn't question it.

" _ **I**_ **know what I'm talking about, I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." She said. Finn and Artie wheeled in behind her.**

" **This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt stated in a no nonsense manner.**

" **Look," Finn said walking in front of them, "I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit." Rachel turned to look at him. "I-I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."**

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as Kurt lowered his head, he hated thinking about Finn the bully in comparison to Finn the best brother.

 **Rachel looked shocked and slightly angry, "That was you?"**

" **You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt deadpanned, his arms over his chest.**

Blaine's eyes hardened, he had no idea!

" **I know." Finn said looking remorseful.**

" **You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." He deadpanned again.**

"Shit, Kurt! That's terrible! You never told me it was that bad!"

Kurt shrugged and turned away he couldn't look the younger man in the eyes. "It's just the way things were. There is no way of changing them and I wouldn't be the man I am today if they never happened."

Blaine looked skeptical but nodded anyway.

" **I-I wasn't actually there for** _ **that**_ **…but I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry. Look,** _ **that**_ **isn't who I am." Finn said, trying to explain. "And I'm tired of it.** _ **This**_ **is what I want to be doing…with** _ **you**_ **guys. I used to think that this was the lamest thing on earth…and maybe it is, but…we're all here for the same reason…cause we want to be good at something." He said looking at all of the New Directions. "Artie, you play guitar…right? Think you could recruit the Jazz Band?"**

" **I** _ **do**_ **have pull there." He said pushing his glasses further up his nose.**

 **Finn smiled, "Alright. Mercedes, we need new costumes and they have** _ **got**_ **to be cool, can you do that?"**

" **Damn, don't you see what I got on?" she said, a full grin on her face as she gestured to herself.**

" **Rachel," he said turning to the brunette, she smiled back at him, "You can do choreography." Then he turned to Tina, "Tina, what are you good at?" he asked.**

" **I-I-"**

" **We'll figure something out for you." He said interrupting her stutter.**

" **And ah, what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked with her usual attitude.**

"They just totally ignored you. After that whole speech about wanting to be better he just totally ignores you!"

Kurt frowned, "This is not the way I want to remember my brother. Yes he did some terrible things, but he also did amazing things. When we finally got over everything he always had my back…"

 **He looked off slightly, "I've got the music." The screen went black.**

 **The scene changed to Will walking down the hallway, he stopped when he heard the beginning of "Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.**

 **The camera cut to the New Directions singing on the stage. Finn and Rachel sang leads while Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt sang backup. Artie on the other hand was playing the guitar. Halfway through the song Will walked in with red, teary eyes. When the song was near its end the camera cut to Sue, Quinn, and Santana standing in the balcony with scowls on their faces. Then they saw Puck standing in the back with an unreadable expression on his face.**

"Wow. I never would have thought they could all be so…"

"Bitchy, terrible, bullies…I can go on. But the truth is that everyone deserves a second chance. Yes, most of them ignored me in the beginning, some of them were even the reason I hated myself, but when push came to shove in Glee club we were all a family. You saw that. That is what I will always remember." Kurt tried not to watch the screen as he watched one of the worst times of his life.

 **When the song was over, Will clapped from his spot on the side. Rachel's head was the first to snap up at the sound. "Good guys. It's a nine." Rachel smiled and moved to the front of the stage. "We need a ten." He said moving closer to the stage. "Rachel, you need to hit the ones in the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it you could hit a high B."**

 **Finn smiled, "So does this mean you're staying?" he asked hopefully.**

 **Will smirked, "It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me." He then smiled, "From the top." And the screen went blank signaling the end of the episode.**

The two didn't say anything to one another as the screen lit up again.

 **~New Episode~**

 **"Alright! Morning, Kurt." he said walking past Puck, who had his arm around Kurt's shoulder. The rest of the jocks just looked intimidating.**

 **"Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue." Puck said, as Kurt just looked afraid.**

 **Mr. Schue laughed, "Hey, let's go Titans!"**

 **When the teacher had walked away Puck turned and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, "Come on-"**

 **"Wait!" Kurt commanded they stopped. He threw his bag into a jock's waiting arms before speaking. "One day, you will all work for me."**

"Seems like you got a little bit of fight into you."

Kurt shrugged, "Glee club helped me…to a point." He stopped, thinking about how while the Glee club partially healed him, Blaine had picked up the rest of the pieces and put him back together again.

Blaine would always mean the world to him and nothing anyone did or said would ever change that. He secretly hoped that these videos would help Blaine see that while he might not feel the same anymore, that Kurt still loved him with his whole heart.

 **They smirked at him before tossing him in the dumpster. The screen then went black.**

Blaine frowned again he didn't like the way Kurt reacted in these videos.

 **~New Episode~**

 **The scene showed Kurt at his locker, messing with a sweater when Mercedes slowly walked up to him, "Hey Kurt." She said, they both looked upset about something. "I just wanted to say, I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed."**

Kurt froze when he realized what this scene was. Blaine just glanced worriedly at his ex.

 **"It's okay." Kurt said softly, "My Dad took my baby away after he found my tiara collection in my hope chest."**

Blaine chuckled, "A tiara collection? Really Kurt?"

Kurt blushed and nodded, "My mom started it with me. Dad gave it back sooner or later."

 **"And I just wanted to say, I hope it works out between you and Rachel."**

Kurt groaned as Blaine stared at the screen wide eyed. "What the hell is she talking about?!"

Kurt gave a weak smile, "I was hiding my sexuality about as well as hiding behind a glass house at this point. Mercedes asked me if we were dating and I told her I was in love with Rachel. She threw a rock through my windshield. This is her apology."

Blaine continued to watch the man with wide eyes, "McKinley was so screwed up before I showed up." Kurt just nodded but his mind was elsewhere.

 **The camera cut to Kurt's face, he seemed upset and sheepish at the same time. "You'll have really cute, really** _ **loud**_ **babies." She then smiled at him and turned to walk away.**

Blaine tilted his head in thought. That seemed true enough…wait! No! He wasn't supposed to think about life with Kurt anymore! He was with Dave not Kurt!

 **"Mercedes?" Kurt asked he looked troubled. She turned back around to look at her best friend. "I lied to you." he seemed choked up. "I don't like Rachel." He looked behind him before leaning up close to Mercedes, "I'm gay."**

Blaine smiled sadly, "She's the first person you came out to, isn't she?"

Kurt nodded, "We were incredibly close after this…then we kind of…drifted apart." Blaine could tell that the thought of drifting away from Mercedes made Kurt upset.

 **Mercedes looked shocked, "Why didn't you just tell me?"**

 **"Because I've never told anyone before." Tears welled up in his eyes.**

 **"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kurt." Mercedes said shaking her head slightly. Tears spilled down Kurt's face, "You should just tell people, especially the kids in glee. The point of the club is expressing what's** _ **really**_ **inside you, remember?"**

Blaine nodded in agreement. "She's right."

Kurt smiled, "She was right. That's one thing I learned, never doubt Mercedes." They both chuckled at the thought of disagreeing with Mercedes.

 **"I can't. I'm just not that confident, I guess." Mercedes looked at him in shock as he walked past her.**

Blaine was shocked at that statement. Kurt? Not confidant? Never! Kurt just let out a little sigh and let his head fall back against the wall.

 **~New Episode~**

 **Inside Kurt's basement, he picks** _ **Single Ladies**_ **. Kurt, Brittany, and Tina all dance wearing leotards.**

Blaine has to stop himself from staring at the screen. Kurt looked hot in a leotard! And he thought he wasn't sexy when they performed 'Animal'! He must have been blind…or maybe in denial…

 **Suddenly Burt's hand pushes a** **button** **and stops the music. He looks disapproving.**

" **Dad! You're home early." Kurt squeaks out.**

" **Deadliest Catch is on." Burt said in explanation walking towards his son before adding. "What are you wearing?"**

Blaine frowned, "Wait! Burt is okay with you being gay!"

Kurt nodded with a sad smile, "He is…I asked him about this before. He said he just acted like this because he wanted me to tell him myself. He didn't want to hear it from someone else."

Blaine nodded, "That makes sense."

" **It's a unitard." He admits before freezing. "Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body." He tried to explain it away.**

Blaine chuckled slightly, "Really, Kurt? Really?"

Kurt just turned pink and looked sheepish.

 **Burt puts a finger in Kurt's unitard, letting it snap back into place. He nods in acceptance.**

" **F-f-f-football!" Tina stutters out in exclamation.**

 **Kurt sends a quick glare her way before adding, "Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They're jock chic." Burt doesn't look convinced.**

 **Brittany nods, though you can tell she has no idea what she's agreeing to. "Totally. Kurt's on the football team now." Kurt sent a glare her way. "He's the kicker – that's the smallest guy on the field, right?"**

Blaine smiled, "How are you going to get out of that one? You hate football!"

Kurt just shrugged and he hid his smug grin.

 **Kurt looks like he's deflating a bit, he's worried. "Yeah. Brit and Tina were just helping me with some** **conditioning** **work."**

 **Burt nods, looking his son up and down. "Hmm. Really." Kurt nodded too. "You know, I played in JC before I busted up my knee, popping wheelies on my third bike.**

" **Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about, then." Kurt chuckles uncomfortably.**

"You were just too adorable." Blaine murmured to himself. Kurt didn't hear the words but he frowned, he wanted to know what was just said.

" **So one of you two his girlfriend?" Burt blurts out.**

 **Kurt seems to freeze for a minute before grabbing Tina's hand. "But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet."**

"Poor Tina."

"Poor Tina! She's half of the reason why I got into that mess in the first place!"

 **Burt hums and nods. "Alright, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there." Burt turns and starts to head up the stairs but he pauses and says, "And hey, Kurt. Be sure to get me a** **ticket** **to your first game."**

"You're screwed."

"Shut up, Anderson."

"Shutting up."

 **Kurt nods very quickly, once his had is up the stairs his face falls. He finally realizes what he's gotten himself into.**

 **In the choir room all of the club members have left except for Finn and Kurt who are on their way out.**

 **Kurt stops Finn before he can reach the door. "Finn? I needed to ask you something."**

 **Finn freezes, he's uncomfortable but he's trying not to show it. "Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered! I know how important dances are to teen gays."**

Blaine sighs in slight frustration but lets it go. Finn needed to be remembered in good light, not bad.

 **Kurt was quick to respond, "I'm not gay."**

Blaine sighed, "Oh, Kurt…"

Kurt just tensed, "I knew what would happen when I came out. I'd be even more ridiculed then I already was! Finn would have told the rest of the jocks whether he meant to or not!"

 **Finn turns back, he doesn't believe it. "Oh."**

" **I just… I needed a favor." He asks with a slight grin.**

 **Cut to the football field. The football players are all doing drills while the coach blows his whistle.**

" **This is not that difficult, gentlemen, let's go." He yells.**

 **Kurt and Finn are on the field, Finn stretching and Kurt's holding a football helmet.**

Blaine, again, had to keep himself in check when he saw young Kurt in his 'football' gear.

" **Just relax, okay? Remember what I told you. Keep your eye on the ball…don't try to aim it. Okay, put your helmet on." Finn says gently.**

" **It'll mess up my hair." Kurt counters.**

Blaine chuckled as Kurt smiled at the memory. It was a good memory with Finn…the taller teen had taught him how to kick the ball…maybe he should go out and see his tree later…

" **Put your…put your helmet on, okay?" Finn says, stuttering slightly while helping Kurt put the helmet on. "That's good. Red's your color." He teased.**

" **Thank you for helping me with this, Finn. You're really cool." Kurt says sincerely.**

 **Finn let out a little sigh. "Well, I figure, the more crossover between Glee and football, the easier my life's gonna be." Kurt starts to walk away and Finn stops him calmly. "Woah. Woah, woah, where are you going?"**

" **To get my music ready." The male diva states.**

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "Only you Kurt, could play football to music."

Kurt just smirked and shrugged.

" **Wh-what? Are you nuts? You can't use that!"**

" **But we did when we were rehearsing."**

" **Practicing. And no one was around!" Finn let out a humorless chuckle. "Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with these guys just to get you this try-out? If you do it your way, they're gonna kill you!"**

Kurt tensed at the wording but said nothing. Blaine noticed and just raised an eyebrow. He silently wondered what had bothered the other man.

" **My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way." Kurt says firmly turning from Finn to get his music.**

"And there's the Kurt I know and love." Blaine froze when he realized what he said. Kurt was tense as well. There was an awkward silence before the video picked up.

 **Puck walks up to Finn, "So are you two an item now, or…? He doesn't belong here!"**

" **You joined Acafellas, what's the difference?" Finn pointed out.**

" **I'm a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to school and people would think it's cool." Puck states arrogantly.**

Kurt scoffed, "I'd actually like to see him try."

Blaine smirked, "It might be fun to watch."

 **The coach blows his whistle causing Finn and Puck to turn and face him. "Everybody take a knee." The team surrounds the coach and 'take a knee'.**

" **Six games. Our kicker, Mr. Langenthaal, is zero for twelve in field goal attempts. As most of you statistically minded people know, THAT SUCKS! So Mr. Langenthaal will thusly be in charge of hydration services. The next player that can get a football between those uprights will get his job."**

 **Kurt slowly makes his way through the players to tap the coach on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker."**

Blaine chuckled uneasily at that. He was wary about what he said and did now. He didn't want to give Kurt the wrong idea…though he wasn't sure about anything at all anymore.

 **Several football players laugh, and Kurt looks at them in disgust. Finn nods his head in moral support. Kurt makes his way to the center of the field with a CD player, and Finn walks by his side with a football.**

 **Finn puts the football down and holds it for Kurt. Kurt turns the stereo on and "Single Ladies" plays. Kurt dances to the music and kicks the football. It goes all the way through the uprights at a high velocity. Kurt takes off his helmet and tilts his head.**

Blaine just stares at the screen in shock. "Holy shit, Kurt! Why didn't you tell me you could kick like that?!"

Kurt shrugged a smug grin on his face, "It just never came up."

"Never came up?! We talked about football a lot!" The curly haired man exclaimed.

Kurt smirked, "And I always said that I didn't like it…I don't. Just because I can kick doesn't mean I like the game."

 **The coach rushes up to him.**

" **That was good, right?" Kurt asked innocently.**

 **Finn chuckles in amazement, "Aha, yeah."**

" **That was good?"**

Blaine couldn't help but inwardly coo. Kurt was so adorable when he was little.

" **Yeah."**

" **Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?" The coach asks harshly, his hands on Kurt's shoulders.**

" **Mm, sounds like fun." Kurt says shrugging.**

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "Only you, Kurt."

" **Can I have my music?"**

" **If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu, for all I care!" he then turns to the team, "Gentlemen! We have found ourselves a kicker!" he rustled Kurt's hair and the boy gave them all the Queen wave. Finn just smirked.**

They both chuckle a little bit at that.

 **Puck watches in disgust.**

 **Back in the choir room the football team is in full uniform. Mr. Schue is trying to teach them basic dance moves. "Uh, five, six, seven, eight, step ball change, up! Den, den, den, deh. Buh, buh, buh, uh, buh, buh, buh."**

 **The team sucks and Mr. Schue sighs. "That's good, guys. Your hips are still a little tight. Okay? It's just like you're playing football. It's all about the lateral movements. Just stay low, and…"**

 **Kurt tries to interject. "Watch Kurt." Mr. Schue said in defeat.**

Blaine turned to stare at Kurt, "Really? Teaching the football team how to dance?"

Kurt shrugged, "They just needed to loosen up a bit, dancing was the only way I knew how to help. Little does everyone know I'm not all jazz hands."

 **Kurt then attempts to teach the team the choreography to "Single Ladies" It is a bit better than the last attempt, but the team still sucks.**

" **Alright, boys. Five, six, seven, hand, hand, point to the finger, hip, head. Oh! Sneak attack, back to the ring. Comb through the hair. Slap the butt."**

 **The coach blows his whistle loudly. "Okay, that's enough for today, gentlemen. We'll…work on it. Just hit the showers."**

 **Kurt walks up to the coach, "Um, Coach, I don't mean to interject, but um, I think we should end with a show circle.** " **The coach narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything.**

Blaine couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that. Kurt sent him a mock glare but said nothing.

 **On the football field the team is preparing for the game. "Well, I think we, uh, really came together this week as a team." Finn says confidently.**

 **Pucks scoffs, "Yeah, a gay team. A big gay team of dancing gays." Kurt's smile falls.**

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the screen. Puck had always seemed like an all right guy to him. This was changing Blaine's entire view of the man.

" **Seriously, Finn." One of the player interrupted. "It was fun in practice and all, but we can't do that out here in front of everybody! It'll make us even more of a joke."**

 **Kurt just stares at Finn almost begging him to do something. But the players are already going onto the field and putting their helmets on.**

" **Divert right. Eighty-seven on one. Break." Finn calls.**

" **Break!" The team yells.**

 **The Ref blows the whistle to start the game and a player from the other team yells rudely to Finn. "Yo, QB! Your momma's so fat, the back of her neck looks like a pack of hot dogs. Give me some ketchup!"**

Kurt sighed, "People can be extremely cruel." Blaine frowned but nodded in agreement.

 **Finn ignores the player and instead calls, "Down, set, hut!"**

 **The team does badly and everyone groans. Finn calls the next play, "Punch and Judy on one, break!"**

 **Again the team fails and the coach is visibly frustrated. " Come on!" the coach yells.**

Blaine winced in sympathy.

 **As this is happening Burt is making his way up the bleachers. Kurt sees him and starts jumping up and down. "Dad! Dad!" Burt waves subtly, "I told you! I told you!"**

Kurt tinged pink as Blaine smirked at Kurt's adorableness.

 **Back on the field the game continues, "Jordan versus Bird on one!" Finn exclaims, starting to get frustrated.**

" **Run!" The coach yells before his player hits the ground. He throws his stuff on the ground. The scoreboard then changes. There are only twelve seconds left in the game. Burt doesn't look happy in the bleachers.**

" **Cupid tips on one, break!" Finn yells before looking at the timer, then Kurt, Quinn, and Mr. Schue in the stands. With one second remaining, he calls for a time out.**

" **Time out!" he calls before turning to Puck. "Dude. We gotta do it."**

" **We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives." Puck countered.**

"By the looks of things you already are…"

" **We're already jokes!" Finn exclaimed, "I don't wanna be a Lima loser for the rest of my life."**

 **Puck looks from Quinn and the cheerleaders and the rude player from before starts taunting Puck. "Yo, left tackle! Your momma's so fat, her cereal comes with its own lifeguard. Like Baywatch!"**

" **Hey, ankle grabber. I had sex with your mother." Puck said walking towards the player. "No, seriously. I cleaned your pool, and then I had sex with her in your bed. Nice Star Wars sheets."**

Blaine and Kurt paled at that, "I never heard that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And I never wanted to." Blaine added shuddering slightly.

 **The player seems to be at a loss. Puck then turns back to Finn. "Let's do it, captain."**

 **Finn nods and turns to the team, "Come on, huddle up! Huddle up! Okay. "Ring On It" on three." The team does not look convinced. "Yeah. Alright? Come on! On three! One, two, three, break!"**

" **Break." They replied less enthusiastically.**

" **Hut, one, two, three. Let's hit it!" Then Finn makes a motion, and suddenly "Single Ladies" is playing over the intercom. The whole football team dances to the song, the opposing team looks incredibly confused.**

" **Hike!"**

 **Finn passes the football to Puck, who makes it all the way to the end of the field. The coach and the fans all cheer. The score is tied.**

Blaine clapped and laughed as Kurt watched his ex in amusement. "That was great! I wish I had been there!"

 **The coach turns to Kurt, "You're up, kid. You make this and we win. You make this and you die a legend."**

" **Can I pee first?" The coach doesn't answer, instead he shoves something into his hands and pats his back. Kurt then makes his way onto the field.**

" **God, he's so little." Burt says worriedly.**

Kurt smiled softly at that he knew his Dad cared. It just made him feel good to have the reminder.

 **Kurt makes a motion with his hand. A short portion of "Single Ladies" again plays over the intercom. Kurt dances for a few seconds, and then kicks the ball and makes the field goal.**

"Yes! That was fantastic Kurt! Who knew you played football and won the game!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. Kurt just shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

 **The Ref blows his whistle. The game is over…they won.**

 **Burt is on his feet cheering excitedly, "That's my son! That is my boy!"**

Kurt beams at that causing Blaine to smile softly.

 **The team lifts Kurt onto their shoulders as they all cheer.**

 **Puck smiles but when he looks over to see Finn and Quinn kissing his smile disappears.**

 **The scene changes to Kurt's basement where he is sitting at a mirror spraying his face with some sort of skin care product. Burt walks down the stairs and nods at Kurt, as if asking him what he's doing.**

" **Nighttime skin care is a big part of my post-game ritual." Kurt explains softly.**

Blaine smiled softly, some things never changed.

 **Burt sighs, "Well, I don't know what to say about that, but, uh… I was really proud of you tonight, Kurt. I wish your mom would have been there, I mean… alive."**

Kurt felt his breath hitch. His dad rarely spoke about his mom, even more now since he had Carole…but it was nice to hear about her once and a while. Blaine just watched the man carefully; his emotions were a whirlwind in his chest.

" **Thanks." Kurt said softly, almost thoughtfully. Burt starts to turn away but Kurt stops him with a soft, "Dad?"**

 **Kurt stands and turns to face his dad. Burt turns to look Kurt in the eyes. "I…have something that I wanna say. I'm glad that you're proud of me, but I don't wanna lie anymore. Being a part of the Glee Club and football has really showed me that I can be anything, and… what I am… is… I'm gay."**

Blaine's eyes softened as he watched one of Kurt's most vulnerable moments in his life.

" **I know." Were the only words out of Burt Hummel's mouth.**

Kurt let out a little chuckle at the reminder. Blaine just gave a little smirk.

 **Kurt looks surprised and slightly worried. "Really?"**

" **I've known since you were three." He said with a slight smirk. "All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels."**

Blaine let's a little chuckle out, he covers his mouth quickly. "Sorry, sorry. It's a serious moment, but I could just…it's so you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "It's fine, I know it was funny."

 **He explained with a shrug. "I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but if that's who you are, there's nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much." He stated firmly, almost as if making sure Kurt knew that he'd love him either way. "Okay?" He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.**

 **Kurt leaned into the touch and hugged his dad tight.**

Blaine smiled softly, "You're dad's great."

Kurt nodded with a smile, "He is. Things…got a lot better after this."

Blaine nodded, it seemed like it would.

" **Thanks for telling me, Kurt." Burt said letting go of his tight hold on his son.**

 **Kurt nods, his face a bright red as Burt turns to head for the stairs. "You're sure, right?" he asks just in case.**

 **Kurt was back at his mirror as he nodded and said firmly, "Yeah, Dad. I'm sure."**

" **I'm just checking."**

Kurt let out a soft chuckle at the reminder of how his dad was in the beginning of all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to thank you guys for the positive responses I've gotten on this fic. Hoepfully I'll be updating every Tuesday...but I leave on the 15 of May for a trip to Europe! Which I'm extremely excited about but I'll be gone for three weeks so I can't promise anything being done...I can try but I can't promise anything. So without any more waiting here's chapter 2 of Come What May!**

* * *

 **~New Episode~**

 **A hand with a 'Big Gulp' slushie was walking through the halls making all of the glee clubers to put up their hoods on their raincoats. The cup and hand stopped in front of Kurt and Rachel who were also wearing raincoats.**

 **"Do it." Kurt said firmly. The camera moved so you could see Finn holding the cup.**

Blaine froze, "What the hell?!"

Kurt sighed, "It's fine. Again, I was used to it…you've had a few harsh slushies yourself. One of them even had rock salt in it!"

"But Finn was supposed to be one of you!"

"And he was, this was a tough time in his life as much as it was in mine." Kurt said softly. "He was dealing with Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel, Puck, football, Glee…I really never held it against him. It taught a valuable lesson."

"What? Him slushing you?" Blaine asked exasperated.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Just watch."

 **"I really don't want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face." Finn looked extremely torn while Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.**

Blaine blinked in shock it seemed like even if he was a bullying jock…he cared…

 **"But you've been getting so much pressure from those gorillas on the football team." Kurt said. "I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing glee."**

Blaine pouted, "Why did you have to quit before I met you?"

Kurt smirked and shrugged, "The coach made us pick football over glee and my choice was obvious. Finn's obviously wasn't."

 **"Probably would have gone over better if you didn't announce it in the showers." Finn agreed. Tina, Artie, and Mercedes had walked up behind the football player sometime during their conversation.**

 **"You are not gonna slushie on my man, Kurt." Mercedes said in her no nonsense attitude.**

 **"Why wouldn't he?" Rachel piped in. "He made his choice. He doesn't care about us** _ **losers**_ **anymore." she finished rolling her eyes.**

 **"That's not true, if I don't do it the guys on the team will kick the crap outta me." Finn said, fighting an inner conflict within him.**

"Like they do to Kurt every day." Blaine mumbled to himself.

Kurt chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "You do know this all happened in the past? Right?"

Blaine blushed and looked down as the video continued.

 **"Well," Kurt said, "We can't have that can we?" He then took the cup with both hands and pulled it towards himself.**

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt snickered and just nodded toward the screen.

 **"What are you doing?" Finn asked.**

Blaine blinked and smirked.

 **"It's called taking one for the team." Kurt said before closing his eyes and throwing the slushie into his own face effectively knocking his hat off. Rachel's eyes were wide with shock as she stood to the side.**

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "You are way to nice of a person, Kurt." He said shaking his head in amusement.

 **He then handed the cup back to Finn before taking both of his hands and wiping the slushie out of his eyes so he could look at Finn. "Now get out of here." he said trying to keep his facial composure. "Now take some time and think whether or not your friends on the football team would have done that for you." Finn looked incredibly shocked as he staggered his way back and out of their sight.**

Blaine nodded, "Definitely a good lesson, but I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Kurt nodded but smirked.

" **Some one get me to a day spa, stat!" Kurt exclaims when Finn's gone. The girls lead him into the girl's room.**

Blaine and Kurt chuckled at the reminder of how many times they wound up in the girls room of McKinley.

 **~New Episode~**

" **All right, guys. We're doing a new number for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said as he walked through the choir room door. "I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Uh, standards, Broadway."**

Blaine pouted, "But the Warblers always did top forty!"

Kurt chuckled, "And you guys always did very well." **  
**

"' **Defying Gravity'? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." Kurt said excitedly.**

Blaine gave a small smile to the screen while Kurt's smile became fixed when he realized what had happened when he wanted to sing this song. **  
**

 **Mr. Schue smiles at him before turning to Rachel.** **"** **Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Kurt looks crushed, but no one seems to notice.**

"That's not fair. You could sing that song just as well if not better than Rachel. Mr. Schue should have at least given you a chance!"

Kurt smiled sadly, "At this point in time he didn't think like that. When things like this happened it helped us all grow. If this had happened now, there is no doubt in my mind that everyone would have had an equal chance." **  
**

" **It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ring tone." She admits without emotion as she looks over the sheet music. Kurt just watches her.**

 **The scene changes, they are still in the choir room but everyone is wearing different clothes. It is clear that it is a new day.** **  
**

" **I have something I'd like to say." Kurt said raising his hand slightly before standing. "I want to audition for the wicked solo."**

Blaine nodded with a smile.

 **There are murmurs of encouragement.** **  
**

" **Kurt, there's a high F in it." Mr. Schue said, you can tell he doesn't think Kurt can handle it.**

 **"That's well within my range." Kurt said confidently.**

Blaine beamed while Kurt smirked at the memory. "That is definitely more like the Kurt I know."

 **There were some 'Ooo's' at that.** **  
**

" **Well, I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead," Mr. Schue said almost indifferently, "but I'm happy to have you try out something else, Kurt. And we'll make sure it's got a killer high note."**

 **Kurt sits back down, defeated. Rachel looks down at her lap as there were some upset mummers at that.**

Blaine frowned again he really didn't like the way this year was turning out for Kurt. **  
**

" **You tried." Artie said sadly.**

 **The scene changes to Burt's garage where the man himself is opening a box of donuts.** **"** **Where's my jelly crème center?" he asks.** **  
**

" **Sorry, dad, I must've forgotten." Kurt's mind seems to be out in space.** **  
**

" **What's up with your brain today? You know, I think it's going soft from all that crap you put in your hair." Burt says as he reaches for a donut.**

"You guys have the best relationship." Blaine frowned, "I miss talking to your dad."

Kurt frowned, "You know my dad still loves you, right? You can come and talk to him anytime you want…he sees you as a…third…son."

Blaine frowned, that seemed way to easy. He'd broken Kurt's heart and then Kurt had broken his…could it really be that simple? **  
**

" **It's organic and I'm fine." He said calmly as his dad sat across from him. "I'm sorry, it's a glee club thing."** **  
**

" **It's not about a guy, is it? 'Cause I'm not ready to have that conversation." Burt asks honestly.**

Blaine snickered, "How long until we meet after this?"

Kurt smirked in response, "I think it was like a year…still, no dad is ever ready to have that kind of conversation with their kid." **  
**

" **Oh, at least you don't have to worry about me getting someone pregnant." Kurt chuckles while his dad looks uncomfortable.** **"** **It's not a guy. We're doing this amazing song for sectionals, a personal favorite of mine, and Mr. Schuester won't give me a chance to sing it."** **  
**

" **Why?" Burt asks sharply.** **  
**

" **It's traditionally sung by a girl."**

 **"Well, you sing like a girl." Burt says bluntly.**

"That's true…but you have a very diverse range." Blaine said mostly to himself.

Kurt nodded, "I sang the lower notes to 'Give up the Funk' later on in this year…"

"That's something I _have_ to see!"

" **You know, in a good way."** **Kurt nods slowly, almost as if he's not sure if that's a compliment or not. "** **Look, Kurt, I don't know how this music stuff works. I'm pretty exclusively committed to my Mellencamp collection. But isn't there more crossover nowadays? You know, chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks? Didn't that girl from your high school just join the boy's wrestling team?" he asked.**

 **"Yes, but her parents had to sue the school." Kurt admitted with a twisted smirk.**

 **Burt watches Kurt's face carefully, "This is really getting you down, isn't it?"**

 **"I'm full of ennui." Kurt responds, it's obvious Burt has no idea what that means.**

 **"So, it's …** _ **really**_ **getting you down?"**

Kurt and Blaine both chuckled at the look on Burt's face. If there was one thing about Burt Hummel, it was that he was always on Kurt's side.

 **Kurt nods as he answers truthfully. "Yes."** **  
**

 **The scene changes to Principal Figgins office.** **Burt and Mr. Schue are in there.**

 **"You can't discriminate against my kid because of his sex, religion, political affiliation or the fact that he's queer as a three dollar bill. And I won't accept it." Burt exclaims, sitting forward in his chair.**

Kurt smirked, "That just shows how much Dad grew up. Back then he had no idea if that was a bad thing to say or not…and now he knows the perfect things to say."

 **"This isn't academics or athletics, Mr. Hummel. It's an arts program and Mr. Schuester's judgments are subjective." Figgins said carefully.**

 **"You put on a blindfold and listen to my kid sing, and you will swear you're hearing Ronnie Spector."**

 **"Wait-" Burt interrupts, putting his hand out to stop the teacher.**

 **"Don't try to backpedal on this, Schuester."**

 **"I was just going to agree with you." He admitted raising his hands in surrender.**

"And is this where he finally starts to give everyone a chance?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"A little. It was a learning process for all of us. Not only did he have to allow other people chances, we all had to learn to speak up for ourselves." Kurt explained looking as if he was lost in his memories. **  
**

 **The scene continues to cut from the office to the choir room.** **All the kids are in their wheelchairs and Mr. Schue is talking to Rachel.** **  
**

" **I know this is going to be hard on you, Rachel, but I can't, in good conscience, preach about the importance of helping Artie and then reject Kurt's request out of hand." Mr. Schue admits to the girl carefully.**

 **"So, you're giving him my part?" She asks incredulously.**

Blaine shook his head, "Even back then Mr. Schue would never do that." Kurt nodded in agreement. **  
**

 **Figgins office**

 **"Now, I can't just give him the part. That would be just as wrong, but I can let him audition." The choir teacher says passionately.**

 **"What do you mean, like a tryout? All right, that seems fair."**

"Seriously, your dad is great."

"I know." **  
**

 **Choir room**

" **This is totally unfair. You gave me the part." Rachel emphasizes, she does not want to lose the part.**

 **"And I will give it to you again. If you can sing the song better than Kurt." He tries to appease her.** **  
**

 **Figgins office**

 **"Okay, this seems like a reasonable deal. But how do I know this isn't just some show to stop me from taking a flamethrower to this place? Who's going to judge?" Burt asks bluntly.**

Choir room

 **"Now, all of you are going to judge, and in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes, gets the part." He explains as he looks at each of the kids in the room.**

Blaine winced, "That could totally backfire. Everyone obviously didn't like Rachel in the beginning…they could all vote for you because they like you better than her."

Kurt smirked, "Just watch."

 **"This isn't going to be about talent, Mr. Schuester. It's going to be a popularity contest." Rachel rushes to say. She knows the club doesn't like her and she's afraid she won't get the part, not because she isn't talented, but because she knows she isn't popular.**

Blaine blinked, he always knew he and Rachel were similar…but he kind of hoped that he wasn't like young Rachel Berry.

 **"Stop right there. Mr. Shue, if I may."** **Mr. Schue offers the front of the room and Kurt wheels himself there and turns to face the rest of the group.**

" **We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better." Mr. Schue nods in the backround, obviously pleased with the way Kurt is handling things.**

Blaine smirked, "Always making sure it's fair."

Kurt frowned, "There once was a time when I almost wasn't fair…"

"When was that?"

"When Sebastian Smythe threw that tampered slushie at your face. I almost let Santana…you know what? It's probably in one of these videos. Just watch."

"You keep saying that a lot!" Blaine complained with a pout.

Kurt chuckled, "As cute as you are when you pout it's not going to work." He had decided that he was done with things being awkward between them. He was going to act normal around the younger man, consequences be damned.

Blaine blushed and turned away from Kurt to watch the screen.

" **Raise your right hand."** **Everyone raises their right hand except Brittany. She raises her left.** **"Your** _ **right**_ **hand, Brittany."**

 **Santana taps her right hand, "It's this one." She whispers.**

 **"Sorry."** **  
**

" **Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." Kurt says confidently.** **  
**

" **I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." The rest of the group recited with varying degrees of emotion.**

 **Kurt smiles at that before turning to face Rachel.** **"** **It's on."**

Blaine chuckled softly while Kurt smiled fondly at the memory.

"

 **All right, guys."** **Everyone but Rachel leaves.  
**

" **Maybe one of these days you'll find a way to create teaching moments without ruining my life."** **She goes to exit and bumps her wheelchair into the doorway on the way out.**

Kurt chuckled, "That's one of her dramatic exits that didn't turn out the way she planned them." **  
**

 **A new day in the choir room** **and** **Kurt is sitting at the piano, labeling certain keys. He puts a gold star on a high F. He starts singing ascending high notes.**

Kurt smirks as Blaine leans forward to listen. **  
**

 **The scene cuts to Burt's garage.** **Burt** **is finishing with a customer when he gets a phone call. The scene cuts between the two.** **  
**

 **Burt answers the phone, "Hummel tire and lube. Yeah. Who is this?"**

 **Back in the choir room Kurt hits the high F and smiles triumphantly.** **  
**

" **Your son's a fag." A male voice says from the other line of Burt's phone.** **The stranger hangs up and Burt looks angry.**

Blaine's smile falls right off his face and he turns to see Kurt giving a sad smile to the other man. **  
**

 **Later on at Burt's garage, he is angrily trying to make a pot of coffee as Kurt comes in really excited.** **  
**

" **Hey, dad."**

 **"What the hell is wrong with this machine?" Burt asks angrily.**

 **Kurt takes over with the coffee machine still extremely excited as he spoke fast. "I hit it, the high F. The magical note I need for "Defying Gravity." I hit it. It means I'm going to win."**

 **"That's great. Good for you. Just how long till the damn coffee's ready?" Burt is very clearly agitated.**

Blaine frowned he had never seen the older man like this. Burt had never been this agitated before. It wasn't even this bad when Kurt had gotten beaten up in New York.

 **Kurt watches his dad carefully as he fixes the machine, "What's going on?"** **  
**

" **I got a phone call this morning. The anonymous kind. It was some dude telling me my son was a fag."**

 **"Oh. Well, that's not a big deal. I get that all the time." Kurt said casually.**

Blaine's face burned in anger, "But you shouldn't have had to, Kurt!"

"You knew my life at school was terrible! That involves name calling, shoving, slushing, and death threats!" Kurt yelled angrily, forgetting himself completely.

"Death threats?" Blaine asked in a deadly quiet voice causing Kurt to tense up. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud. "Kurt, who threatened to kill you?"

Kurt's eyes glistened with unshed tears but he shook his head and kept quiet. He wouldn't ruin this for Blaine. If he seriously loved Dave, there would be nothing out of his mouth defaming the man. Sue would just have to show him.

Blaine fumed in his place on the floor but said nothing else as they continued to watch.

 **"Yeah, but I don't. Now look, Kurt, I… I try to do right by you, you know, open some doors. What father wouldn't do that for his kid? And I know it's good for you to be out there with all this glee club stuff. I just… I don't want you to get hurt." He said, raw emotion evident in his voice. He is clearly worried for his son's safety.**

 **"So you don't want me to audition for the solo?" Kurt asks gently.**

 **"No, no, let me be clear, all right? No one pushes the Hummel's around. Especially cowards on the phone." Burt pauses and shakes his head. "Sometimes I just… I wish your mom was still around, you know? She was better at handling this kind of thing, you know, handling me." Kurt nods softly in agreement. "Well, congrats on, uh… You know, the cool A or the high C or whatever."**

Blaine silently wished his father was like Burt Hummel.

 **"High F."**

 **"Yeah." Burt smiles as he turns to go back to the cars. Kurt's smile is fixed, you can tell he's worried about his dad.**

Blaine sighed, he knew Kurt too well. He was going to do something to jeopardize his solo.

 **Back in the choir room Rachel walks in, most of the club is already surrounding Kurt when Finn walks up to her.**

 **"Good luck." He whispers. "I'm rooting for you."**

 **Rachel smiles shyly while Quinn watches, clearly not pleased.**

 **"All right," Mr. Schue said with a sigh and a clap of his hands. "welcome to the glee club's first official diva-off."** **Everyone cheers and takes their seats.** **"** **Let's get this party started."**

 **Kurt and Rachel both sing 'Defying Gravity'. Their performances are edited together into a montage. When the song comes up to the high F, Kurt's face looks thoughtful before he blows the note. Rachel manages to nail it. Everyone applauds.**

Blaine claps along with the rest of the New Directions. "I know you blew that on purpose, Kurt. Just know that if you had hit the note you definitely would have won. You would have killed it."

Kurt pinked and smiled, "Thanks."

 **Mercedes gives Kurt an encouraging smile, Kurt then attempts to return it.**

 **"Good job, Kurt. Good job." Mr. Schue says as he claps.**

 **It's night time at the garage when Kurt walks in.** **"** **Hey, dad. What are you doing?"**

 **"I'm making biscuits. What does it look like I'm doing?" Burt answered sarcastically. "How did the tryout go?"**

 **"They gave the part to Rachel." He admits.**

 **"I knew they were going to rig it. I'm going down to that school and I'm talking to Schuester." Burt says as he puts the drill down and heads farther into the shop.**

Kurt and Blaine chuckle as they both knew that it wasn't an idle threat…it was a promise of pain.

 **"I blew the note." Kurt admits, when his dad stops and looks at him he continues, "I wanted to lose."**

 **"Kurt, I stuck my neck out for you, And you go and you throw the game?" Burt asks angrily. He sits down hard in his chair.**

 **"Dad," Kurt started as he walked closer to him. "I've known who I was since I was five. I adapted. Being different made me stronger. And at the end of the day, It's what's going to get me out of this cow town. You never had to do that." He said gently shaking his head.**

Blaine frowned at his words, "But you never really left." He said softly. "You had the chance to get out of here and yet you keep coming back…you stayed here when you didn't get into NYADA at first…then when you finally get in you come back here to do a work study? That just doesn't make sense to me."

Kurt sighed and played with his hands, the curly haired man probably wouldn't appreciate his reasons…but he was tired of lying to him and keeping his feelings to himself. Sue had them here for a reason, he might as well use this time while he had it.

"Well, I could have gone to New York with Rachel the first time…but you were still here. If I had to give up a year in New York I would have gladly done it to stay with you. I came back for the same reason. You were here. Almost immediately after we broke things off I regretted what I said to you…" Kurt frowned and looked down, trying to keep his tears in check. "I was just completely stressed out by everything…the wedding, school, work…it took me losing you to realize just how much you meant and mean to me."

He looked directly into Blaine's eyes now as he spoke, "I love you Blaine Devon Anderson, but I know you're with Karofsky and I won't do anything to jeopardize that. You deserve happiness, even if it's not with me. Just know that some of the things that come out about him aren't going to be pretty…and some of it I never told you…"

Blaine blinked in shock he mouthed words that just wouldn't come out of his mouth. Instead Kurt just sighed and turned back towards the screen.

 **"I can handle myself just fine."**

 **"No, you can't. Not about this." Kurt said bluntly. Burt looked down. "That phone call yesterday was just the beginning. Especially if I get up in front of a thousand people to sing a girl's song. When I saw you right after you got the call, and you were so hurt and so upset … It just killed me." You could tell that Kurt was holding back tears by his red face and teary eyes. "I'm not saying I'm going to hide in the closet. I'm-I'm proud of who I am. I'm just saying that I love you more than I love being a star."**

Blaine glanced at Kurt and the blue-eyed man smirked, "Yes Blaine, that was the point of my earlier speech. I _do_ love you more than I love being a star."

Blaine frowned and looked thoughtful; he had a lot of feelings to work through. He knew he loved Kurt, of course he still did! He didn't love Dave, he never did…but he cared for the man… **  
**

" **You are your mother." Burt says softly, he to his holding back tears. "You know, she was always the strong one … Look, uh, You want to help me put a 195 on this bad boy, huh?"**

Blaine blinked in shock, " _And_ you fix cars?! What the hell, Kurt! You never told me this!"

Kurt chuckled, "It's something I really only do with my dad on occasion…I don't like getting dirty but I like spending the time with him."

 **"Let me change into my coveralls. This sweater's an Alexander McQueen." Kurt said turning and walking from the garage. Burt just gives a watery chuckle. Blinking back tears as he watched Kurt walk away.**

 **~New Episode~**

 **Rachel is walking down the hallway when Mercedes sees her.** **"Hey, babe, looking good!" she calls as she joins Rachel in her walk down the hallway.**

" **I'm feeling good, Mercedes." Rachel responds.**

" **This is amazing. Ever since Glee Club won sectionals, everybody looks at us differently." Mercedes says cheerfully as Kurt comes up behind them.**

Blaine chuckled, "Obviously not. If the glee club was still being made fun of when I joined it definitely was when you first started."

"Sue us for being optimistic." Kurt said with a smirk.

" **I want to be with you, Rachel." Jacob says creepily as he too sneaks up behind them.**

Blaine's eyebrows reached his hairline, "He's still creepy." Kurt just nodded in agreement.

" **We're glitterati. I feel like Lady Gaga." Were Kurt's words to describe how he was feeling.**

They both chuckled at the reminder of how much Kurt had loved Lady Gaga in his younger years.

" **Get used to it, guys, we're stars now, on par with all the jocks and popular kids; oh it's the** **dawn** **of a new era here at McKinley, and we are going to** _ **rule**_ **this school!"**

 **Karofsky, Azimio, and another football player slushie all three glee club members.** **"Ooh, welcome to Losertown!" Karofsky says with a smirk.**

Blaine winced as he watched his current boyfriend slushie his ex and friends. Kurt tried to seem expressionless as he watched himself be tortured yet again in the halls of McKinley.

" **Population you!" Azimio adds as they work their way around the blue slushied group.**

"That was a little harsh."

Kurt sighed, "Life was always harsh in McKinley's halls."

 **~New Episode~** **  
** **  
** **The Cheerios start dancing to Madonna and Justin Timberlake's 4 Minutes in front of the school. Though surprising to everyone Kurt and Mercedes are the ones singing. Mr. Schue looks really displeased. They receive a standing ovation and Mr. Schue approaches Sue.**

Blaine literally had to tear his eyes away from the screen. "What the hell was that?! Why didn't you tell me you were a Cheerio?! We could have been on the squad together!"

Kurt chuckled, "Did you not see my picture in Sue's office? I helped them win Nationals that year by singing a fourteen minute long Céline Dion medley in French."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock, "Why didn't you tell me things like this?!"

"Would it have had any impact on our relationship?" Kurt asked carefully. "They were a part of my life that I really try not to think about to often."

Blaine didn't like the sound of that but let it go for now.

 **"Sue, what the hell is going on here?" He asked angrily.**

 **"Oh, what's the matter, buddy? Did you miss the show? You probably had to run to the powder room. Let me fill you in. Future center square Kurt Hummel there and his brassy hag Mercedes just tore that Madonna song a new one." Sue said proudly as she watched Kurt and Mercedes approach.**

Blaine just nodded eagerly in approval.

 **"Wait, you two are Cheerios now?" Mr. Schue asked incredulously.**

 **"Yeah, I've decided to add vocals to my already wildly overproduced Cheerios numbers. It'll give us the edge at Nationals." Kurt and Mercedes looked a little guilty as Sue spoke.**

 **"You guys could've at least given me the heads-up." He said softly.**

 **"You mean, the same way you gave us a heads-up before not giving us a solo almost every week?" Mercedes snarked.**

Kurt winced as he remembered how angry they had been, "She had a point."

 **"Mr. Shue, Mercedes and I talked it over, and we love being in Glee, but being in the Cheerios will give us more opportunities to shine. So we're doing both." Kurt admitted with a sigh before turning with Mercedes and rejoining the Cheerios.**

Blaine shrugged, "You were trying something different." He seemed to think for a minute, "Wait a minute! Didn't you have a whole freak out your senior year because you didn't think you had enough extracurricular activities? What they hell was that?! You were a football player and won them the game, a Cheerio and won Nationals, Glee club and you helped them win how many Sectionals, Regionals, and a National championship?"

Kurt blushed a little and shrugged, "I was only a football player for a few months, the same with the Cheerios…but I probably could have put them on my application anyway…"

Blaine rolled his eyes in exasperation and a little bit of amusement.

 **"Ah, chipper up, Tiger." Sue said placing a hand on Mr. Schue's shoulder. "You know, I was down at the pharmacy today, and they're having a monster sale on Dep. Dep is a hair gel. And once again, I am making fun of your incredibly stupid hairdo."**

 **Mr. Schue sighed as Sue turned and headed back for the bleachers.**

Blaine pouted, "What does she have against hair gel?!"

Kurt chuckled and just patted the other man's hand lovingly, "She's just always been like that. She flipped on Jesse St. James too…you just wear more than him."

 **~New Episode~**

 **Kurt is walking down the hallway in his Cheerios uniform when his Dad comes up behind him.** **"Hey, Kurt."**

 **Kurt turned around to find the source of the voice, "Dad? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.**

" **No, I'm here to pick up Finn. I got a pair of tickets to the Reds game, and Carole said that Finn's never been to a major league game. I mean, it's Cincinnati, so it's barely the major leagues, but still." Burt explains quickly.**

 **Kurt looked really upset but his dad didn't seem to notice. "And why wasn't I invited?"**

Blaine winced that didn't seem like a good thing to say to Kurt. He was still unsure about everything in his sexuality at that point.

 **Burt laughed, "Are you kidding me? Every time I sit down and watch a game, you start in on the fact that all the players are wearing stirrup pants."**

" **Because there's never an excuse for stirrup pants." Kurt said exasperated and upset.**

" **Okay, I'm ready." Finn called.**

" **Alright, I'll meet you by the car." Burt answered before turning back to Kurt. "This is gonna be so great. It's gonna be great for Finn, and it means a lot to his mom, too. Hey, I'll see you at home. I'll be home around midnight."**

"I'm surprised you held it together."

"I barely did…Oh my Gaga, this is my flannel stage!" Kurt exclaimed in horror. He turned to look at the panel where the creepy Sue doll entered and exited. "Come on Sue! Did you _have_ to put this one in there?!"

There was a creepy chuckle but no response. Blaine shuddered and Kurt just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in anger.

 **Kurt watches them walk down the hallway together.**

 **Kurt was looking at himself through a mirror as Sue walks up behind him.** **"Hey, ladyface. I noticed you weren't at Cheerios practice yesterday, and I don't look kindly on absenteeism."**

Blaine winced in sympathy. He remembered when Sue cornered him a few times…they were not fun.

" **I am so sorry, Miss Sylvester. It won't happen again. Something happened yesterday that really upset me." Kurt said softly looking down slightly, "It's my dad. He's the most important thing in the world to me. I love him, and I'm afraid that I might be losing him because of my … sexuality."**

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand unconsciously; "You'd never lose your dad over that. He obviously loves you so much."

Kurt noticed that Blaine had taken his hand but he tried not to bring focus to it. "I know that now…but I was really young and naïve. This really is not the best part in my life."

" **Your sexuality. How old are you, 16? Have you even kissed a boy?" Sue asked incredulously.**

" **No." Kurt responded as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to.**

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt chuckled slightly. He remembered this conversation _very_ clearly.

" **Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked again.**

" **No." he responded even more confidently.**

" **Well then, how can you possibly know what you like?" She asked firmly. "You see, that's the problem with your generation. You're obsessed with labels. So you like show tunes. Doesn't mean you're gay. It just means you're awful. You know, there's only one person in this world who can tell you what you are."**

 **Kurt smiled, "Me."**

" **No. Me." Sue said as if he were stupid and Kurt loses the smile.**

"Well, that sounds more like the Sue Sylvester we all know." Blaine said watching the screen with a shocked expression.

" **Sue Sylvester. And she hasn't quite made up her mind about you."**

" **Wait. I have an idea." Kurt said excitedly, "Our assignment for Glee Club is to find a song that reflects our voice —"**

 **Sue was quick to interrupt him, "Yeah, you know what? I checked out of this conversation about a minute back. So, uh, good luck with your troubles, and I'm gonna make it a habit not to stop and talk to students cause this has been a colossal waste of my time." She said before turning and walking away from the teen.**

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. He realized that he had been holding Kurt's hand the whole time but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

 **Burt came down the stairs to Kurt's room,** **"Hey, Kurt. You wanted to speak to me?"**

" **Hey, dad, yeah. I was just, uh, working on my Glee Club assignment. "Pink Houses" by John Mellencamp." Kurt says, it's revealed that he was wearing plaid with a baseball cap.**

Blaine was in shock for a moment as Kurt blushed and groaned in embarrassment.

" **Oh. Really? I didn't think that was in your wheelhouse." Burt seemed really confused.**

 **Kurt spoke in a tone of his voice that was deeper, and he tried to appear more casual. "Yeah. I think it's really brave for a Midwesterner like himself to, uh, write a song about such bold interior design."**

Blaine chuckled weakly at that.

" **You know that's not what the song's about." Burt said gently.**

" **Really?"**

" **No, it's about how the '80s were a tough time for a lot of people, and, y'know, the American dream isn't all it's cracked up to be." Burt said with a calculating look at his son.**

" **Hmm. Fascinating." Kurt said, then he gasped as if he had an idea, "Hey, why don't we go grab a couple burgers, and, uh, you can tell me more about it?"**

"Kurt…" Blaine really had no idea what to say to 'butch' Kurt Hummel.

Kurt just squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for death.

" **Sure." Burt said, he was still watching his son with thoughtful eyes. "But I gotta be honest, it's pretty much what every Mellencamp song is about. But you know what? I'll get my coat. Anything to help you out."**

Even with the drama surrounding the situation, Kurt smiled softly. Even when he was at his worst his Dad was there for him.

 **Burt then turns to leave the room. Kurt smiles and the scene changes.**

 **Kurt is in the choir room with the rest of the New Directions. He walks up to Mr. Schue.**

" **Alright, let's get things started." Mr. Schue said rubbing his hands together.**

" **Mr. Schue?" Mr. Schue looked at Kurt's clothes in confusion. "I'd like to start us off. I believe I've found a song that finally expresses my true voice."**

 **Mr. Schue frowned but agreed. "Okay."**

 **Kurt turned to the band, "Gentlemen."**

 **Song takes place in choir room. Everyone just stares at Kurt or look questioningly at each other, except for Brittany, who smiles and claps along. Finn is nodding his head to the song. They clap half-heartedly at Kurt's song.**

Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "I had no idea you had such a range, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You haven't seen anything yet…" he said softly. Blaine wasn't even sure that that's what he heard.

" **Is there something wrong, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked walking up to the man, crossing his arms over his chest.**

 **Mr. Schue was slightly amused, but yet concerned for his student. "I don't really think you got the point of the assignment. This was about finding a song that expresses who you are. That song didn't really sound like you."**

Kurt nodded as a chuckle left his lips. "Oh Gaga, I can't believe I actually did this!"

Blaine just shook his head in amusement.

" **Well I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations." Kurt said in a defensive way.**

" **No, no, no." Mr. Schue was quick to say, "This group needs you to be** _ **you**_ **, Kurt. You can literally do things that no one else can."**

" **I'm not a box. There are more than four sides to me." Kurt said softly.**

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently. "Everyone knows you don't have only four sides, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and looked away.

 **Mr. Schue frowned, it was obvious that he didn't want Kurt to lose himself. "Don't lose track of who you are just because it might be easier to be somebody else." Kurt turned and walked away from his teacher and out the door. "Alright, take five, guys."**

 **Brittany was quick to follow Kurt out into the hallway. "Hey, Kurt. That song was hot."**

" **Oh. Merci." Kurt said, he added a slight twang to his 'R'.**

Both boys chuckled.

" **So you're pretty much the only guy in this school that I haven't made out with because I thought you were capital G gay." Brittany said in her usual dreamy speech. "But now that you're not, having a perfect record would mean a lot to me. So, let me know if you want to tap this."**

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Please tell me you didn't, Kurt!"

Kurt looked sheepish.

"And for all the crap you gave me for saying I might be bisexual!" he said with amusement.

"To be fair I never said anything about being bisexual." Kurt said with a shrug, "I just tried to shove myself back in the closet." Blaine frowned but continued to watch the tv.

 **As she walked the camera zoomed in on her butt. Kurt looked thoughtful and slightly scared.**

 **The scene changed to Kurt's room. The lights are dim and Brittany and Kurt are making out on his couch. "Your lip gloss tastes like root beer." Kurt said, breaking their kiss.**

Both boys were extremely uncomfortable. Blaine frowned as he remembered how Kurt's lips felt on his. Kurt was having the same difficulties.

" **It's weird. Can I ask you something? What do boys' lips taste like?"**

" **Usually dip." Brittany said, "Sometimes they taste like burgers. Or my armpits. Kissing my armpits is a really big turn-on for me."**

"I now know more about Brittany than I ever wanted to know." Blaine said with wide eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Talk about it. I spent two weeks with her!"

Blaine smirked, "So Kurt Hummel had a girlfriend before he had a boyfriend?"

"I've had one girlfriend and one boyfriend."

Blaine frowned, "What about that Adam guy and Walter?"

Kurt sighed, "Adam and I kissed once…I think? But I just didn't like him as anything more than a friend. Besides he knew I was still not over you."

Blaine was shocked but tried not to show it, "What about Walter?"

"Walter is my pathetic attempt at online dating." Kurt said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "He's definitely not anything more than a friend. I don't think we've ever kissed."

Blaine sat in a stunned silence as the episode continued.

 **Suddenly they're kissing again and Burt's coming down the stairs. "Whoa. Am I interrupting something?"**

" **You sure are." Kurt said as he moves to sit normally on the couch. Brittany is pulling her shirt up to cover her boobs better.**

" **Okay, I'm confused." Burt admitted. "I came home to find this note on your doorknob: "Do not enter under any circumstances; I'm making out with a girl." I just thought it was the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."**

Kurt chuckled slightly, "I remember how confused I made him."

"I can imagine." Blaine said with a fixed smile. He had no idea how to feel.

 **Kurt's arm was around Brittany's shoulder as he spoke again, "Dad, I really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just, uh, having sexual relations."**

"Oh God, Kurt!" Blaine said laughing outright. "'Sexual relations'? Is that what they were calling it back then?"

Kurt blushed and hit the other man's arm. "Hey! I was sixteen!"

 **Brittany waved at Burt and the man said, "Hi." He then turned to Kurt he motions for Kurt to go by him. He whispers. "Kurt, uh, I've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything, and now you're telling me that's not the case?" he asked gently.**

"At least he seems calm about it."

"I think he somehow knew that I was still struggling with accepting the truth about myself."

" **Dad, you and I have more in common than I would have thought. The flannel, the Mellencamp, the ladies." Kurt said softly motioning with his eyes to Brittany.**

Blaine chuckled a little more, smothering it when Kurt glared at him.

 **The man glanced at Brittany, "Okay. Well, you're free to be whoever you are. You just let me know when you make up your mind, I'm gonna do the best I can. But I'm good either way." He nodded to Kurt, hoping to be comforting, "Nice to meet you." He said to the girl that had been kissing his son just moment's before, "You kids be careful, alright? And then you gotta respect her, alright? If things get serious, you gotta use protection."**

Now Blaine frowned, "Why did he say that and then freak out when he thought we were having sex?"

"Because he knew I'd never go through with anything with Brittany. He knew before I did that I was 100% gay." Kurt said with a smirk. "He freaked out about us, because he knew it was an actual possibility. Not just something for him to laugh about later."

 **Brittany looked confused. "Does he mean, like, a burglar alarm?"**

 **The scene changed to Kurt and Brittany walking down the hallway holding hands. "Your hands are really soft." Brittany said.**

" **My secret?" Kurt whispered back with a grin. "Duck fat."**

"That explains so much!"

"That does not leave this room, Anderson!"

 **As they walk down the hallway they pass Artie and Tina, "Hey, guys. Just holding hands with Brittany." Kurt says in a bragging tone. Tina and Artie still look confused as to what Kurt's doing.**

" **Seriously. They feel like a baby. Now I know what it's like to date a baby." Brittany continues in her dreamy tone.**

" **Hey, Kurt." Kurt's father's voice calls.**

 **Kurt turned and smiled when he saw his dad making his way down the hallway. "Dad. Hey."**

" **Finn caught a foul ball in the ninth so that means free hoagies at Lenny's Hoagies, and then half-price to the motocross tonight, so I promised I'd take him." Burt said with a grin, he then turned to Brittany. "Hi."**

 **Kurt turned to the blonde. "Can you excuse us for a minute, boo."**

"Aw! So cute!" Blaine said with amused eyes.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You seemed to love it when I called you Boo. Do you need me to do that more often?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. He didn't answer because he knew he's love it if Kurt actually called him 'Boo' again.

" **What?" She asked confused.**

" **Just go away." Kurt said without looking at her, "Did you ever think that that might be something I wanted to do with you?"**

" **Look, Kurt, Finn needs a buddy right now, okay? At the game, he got to talking about his dad, and, you know, his mom thinks it's a really good thing for him. Look, I promise you, we will hang out as much as you want, okay? Just not tonight." Burt said gently patting Kurt on the shoulder before turning and walking away.**

Blaine frowned at that.

 **Kurt watched with sad eyes before music started to play.**

Kurt's eyes widened, "You got the song too! Damn you Sylvester!" The creepy chuckle was heard again as Blaine watched Kurt curiously.

 _ **All that work and what did it get me?**_

 **Kurt watched as his father walked down the hallway.**

 _ **Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background  
Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
What does it get ya?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves ya?**_

 **Kurt turns and walks down the hallway, opposite the way his dad went.**

Blaine frowned as he listened to all of the emotion in his ex's voice.

 _ **Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
They take bows and you're battin' zero.**_

 **The scene changes to Kurt on the stage, in more 'Kurt' clothes. He has a hurt and pain in his voice.**

Blaine smiled sadly, "At least you're back to being you."

Kurt nodded with a sad smile as well, "It was a long two weeks, but in the end it was for the best. It helped me learn more about myself and who I wanted to be."

Blaine nodded, he was glad. Kurt wouldn't be Kurt if he weren't confident and comfortable with who he was. He wouldn't be in love with him…wait what?!

 _ **I had a dream.  
I dreamed it for you, Dad.  
It wasn't for me, Dad.  
And if it wasn't for me  
Then where would you be,  
Miss Rachel Berry?**_

 **Kurt does some twitches and moves with his hands as he imitates Rachel.**

Both men chuckled at that, "She was really bad back then." Kurt said when Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Worse then when I met her?" the bushy haired man asked skeptically.

Kurt nodded seriously, "Take what you imagine a young Rachel Berry to be and then multiply it by ten." Blaine's eyes went wide at that.

 _ **Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?  
Don't I get a dream for myself?  
Starting now it's gonna be my turn.  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now I bat a thousand!**_

 **Now Kurt had anger in his tone, you could tell that he was angry with the world and the people around him. He was tired of being second best. It really was going to be his turn.**

"You can really hear how tired and fed up you are with McKinley and your Dad." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt just shrugged, "I've survived."

"But you shouldn't have to 'just' survive, Kurt!" Blaine said heatedly, "You're worth so much more than 'just surviving'."

Kurt watched his ex in astonishment. He had never heard the ex Warbler so passionate about his life before.

 _ **This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and**_

 _ **Everything's coming up Kurt!  
Everything's coming up Hummel!  
Everything's coming up Kurt!  
This time for me!**_

 **Kurt did some high kicks across the stage as he laughed before running back in forth on the stage like a caged animal.**

 _ **Hahahahahaha!**_

 _ **For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For… me! Ya!**_

Blaine clapped enthusiastically causing Kurt to blush, "That was fantastic, Kurt."

 **As the song ends Kurt is crouched on the stage. When he hears someone clapping he looks up.** **"That was some serious singing, kid." Bur said proudly as he smiled at his son.**

" **That was "Rose's Turn." Kurt said as he slowly stood up and fixed his hair.**

 **Burt put his hands in his jacket pockets as he got up onto the stage, "I could get into that, maybe."**

Both men smiled at Burt Hummel's attempt of liking something his son did.

" **What happened to the hoagies?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips.**

" **Ah, blew it off. You know. Too much cholesterol." Burt said nonchalantly.**

 **Kurt smiled sadly. "I bet Finn was disappointed."**

" **He understood." He said, "Once I told him how bent out of shape I thought you were."**

" **Me? I'm fine." Kurt said defensively. You could tell he was about to cry.**

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again, no words needed to be said. Kurt rarely cried and when he did you knew it was bad.

" **Kurt, I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid." Burt said shaking his head slightly. "And I have no idea what that song was about, but "fine" don't sing like you just sung." Kurt looked away from his dad. "Look. Maybe I got carried away doing stuff with Finn, but, you know, I told you this thing with you was going to be hard."**

" **Thing with me." Kurt said passive aggressively, "You mean being gay."**

" **Yeah. Being gay. Look, I will fight to the death for your right to love whoever you want, but when you were a little baby in my arms, did I dream about taking you to baseball games and talking about girls? Yeah, I did. A lot of fathers do." Burt said with a shaky voice.**

Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. He tried to discretely wipe them away before Blaine could see, but he didn't have much luck.

Even though Blaine saw the tears he didn't say anything. He didn't want to make the man anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

 **Kurt had unshed tears in his eyes as he spoke with a soft and shaking voice, "I had no idea how disappointing I was."**

" **Hey, come on. Now stop it right now." Burt said as Kurt turned to walk away. "I'm talking straight to you. Don't go playing the victim. You know that's not what I mean."**

" **I know. I'm sorry." Kurt was really crying now. "I know you're working hard on yourself to make all this okay. Just seeing you, the way you are with Finn, how easy it is, breaks my heart." Kurt turned because he didn't want his dad to see him cry.**

Blaine moved over and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder and let Kurt lay his head on his chest. It was a comforting position that both remembered from their time at Dalton and then at McKinely.

" **Is that why you were pretending to date that daffy cheerleader? And dressing differently, and singing Mellencamp?" Burt asked incredulously, he too sounded emotional.**

" **I just want you to know that I'm going to work as hard as you to make this okay." Kurt said turning back around to face his dad.**

" **You don't have to work at anything, Kurt." Burt said gently. "Your job is to be yourself. And my job is to love you no matter what. Okay? That and a majority ownership in a tire store, that's all we got. Okay? We stick to that, we're going to be great."**

" **I missed you, Dad." Kurt said sniffling a little.**

 **Burt pulled his son into a tight hug. "Oh, come here."**

" **I love you." He said emotionally as he clung to his son.**

 **Kurt let the tears run as he held onto his dad as if for dear life. "I love you too."**

Blaine was running his hands through Kurt's hair. "I really love your Dad."

Kurt gave a watery chuckle as he slowly moved from his position on Blaine's chest to a sitting position next to him. "He loves you too, Blaine."

 **~New Episode~**

 **The episode started with Carole leading Finn down Kurt's bedroom stairs. "Step. Couple more."**

Kurt froze, he felt the tears welling in his eyes and they hadn't even watched more than a minute of this episode.

Blaine was instantly worried, "Kurt? What's wrong what happened?"

"Finn shouldn't be remembered for this! Why the hell is this in here?!" Kurt exclaimed almost hysterically. "No one but my Dad, Finn, and I know about this and I don't-I can't!"

Suddenly a voice filled the air, "I'm so sorry my sweet Porcelain." Sue's voice said softly, "But this episode was an important time for your and Finn's relationship. It's also important for young Burt Reynolds to see what Karofsky has done to you. It al took a turning point form this day forward, he was more relentless and cruel." There was silence except for Kurt's hiccups before Sue spoke again, her voice as soft as Blaine's ever heard it, "I'm very sorry for the pain that this episode causes you, Porcelain."

The two boys just sat in silence for a minute before continuing on. Silent tears still coursing down Kurt's face.

 **It's been made clear that Finn has his eyes closed and that Carole is leading him there. "Is there a car down here from me?"**

" **Honey, we're indoors." Carole said gently.**

" **Oh. Okay." Finn chuckled.**

" **And open your eyes." Carole said excitedly, clapping her hands together in excitement.**

 **Finn sees a 'Welcome Home' banner along with Burt and Kurt standing in front of food. Kurt hold's out a champagne flute. "Sparkling cider?"**

" **Yeah." Carole said excitedly, moving to stand next to Burt.**

 **Finn walks towards the guys, ""Welcome home"? But who went somewhere?" he asked accepting the glass.**

" **Burt asked us to move in with them." Carole said hugging Burt around the middle as the man nods his head with a grin.**

" **And this is how you're telling me?" Finn asked, causing both adults' faces to drop significantly.**

Blaine grimaced slightly, still holding Kurt carefully. "He wasn't to happy about that was he?"

Kurt shook his head with a slight chuckle, "This was when Finn was still trying to figure out who he was. All of these changes just made it harder for him to find himself."

"But if he'd never gone through with all of this then he wouldn't have been the person you came to love as a brother." Blaine said gently, his hand back to running through Kurt's hair.

" **The party is my idea. If you're gonna say something, say it loud, right?" Kurt said with a grin. Ignoring Finn's upset look.**

" **Yeah. It's gonna take some getting used to, but trust me, you're gonna love it, okay? Now you don't have to drag your tail over here every time you want to watch something on the old 55-incher. We got a lot of food - some ethnic food. It's some ethnicity, that's not ours." Burt said excitedly as he handed Finn some kind of food.**

 **Kurt was quick to correct his father. "Tuna crudité. Tuna crudité. It's not ethnic."**

" **Here you go." Burt said, Finn accepted the food though he still did not look happy.**

 **Carole tried to reason with her son, "Finn, this house is twice as big as ours. It has two bathrooms."**

" **Two and a half." Burt added.**

" **I don't want an extra bathroom or a tuna crude. I just want my house back." Finn said flatly.**

Both men were silent, they had no wish to disrespect the man on the screen with hurtful or untrue words.

" **I think I know what this resistance is about." Kurt said, causing Finn to look surprised. "Our room. And I couldn't agree more. The palate in here is totally unflattering to your skin tone. Not everyone can pull off Dior gray. We need to redecorate." Finn's face dropped.**

Blaine chuckled weakly, "Oh God, Kurt! Poor Finn, having to deal with you redecorating a room!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Says the man who tried to rearrange my apartment when I wasn't there…"

Blaine blushed and looked away from the taller man.

" **Wait, we're sharing a room? I'm not cool with that!" he said firmly. Burt's face dropped slightly.**

" **Baby, I know it's weird, okay?" Carole said carefully, "But it can't be much of a surprise. And, in time, you're gonna be as happy as I am." She said hugging Burt again.**

" **Yeah, look, I'll knock out a wall upstairs, I'll put an addition on, okay?" Burt said, trying to placate the teen. "But-but until then, maybe this will grease the wheels a bit, huh? Hey. Look, that's 300. Have at it. You redecorate this place." He handed Finn three hundred dollar bills.**

 **Kurt was quick to grab the money, "Don't worry, roomie. Mr. Ikea Catalog and I will have this all figured out. I am going to put together a palate that expresses who you are and who I want you to be." Kurt paused for a moment before quickly changing his wording. "Who you want to be."**

" **Hey, what night's game night?" Burt asked, he was still on a happy high. "You play Sorry?"**

" **You know..." Carole said, just as happy as Burt was.**

 **Kurt glanced at his father, "He will now."**

" **I will beat you." Burt said with a teasing tone of voice.**

"Can I just say again, how much I love your dad?"

"Stop saying it and just go visit him, Blaine."

Blaine pouted, "I can't. I'm trapped in an elevator with his son."

 **The scene changed to Rachel entering the choir room, "Guys, we have a serious problem. You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?"**

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his ex. "Okay, what's with spying on the competition with you guys? First Vocal Adrenalin and then the Warblers?"

"And you're complaining?" Kurt asked, his 'bitch-please' look was much better than Blaine's. "If New Directions didn't spy on the competition then we never would have met. Besides," Kurt said with a glare. "you were a New Directioner too!"

" **Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked.**

" **No, not at all. Or probably. Whatever!" Mr. Schue looked somewhat confused yet somewhat disappointed, "Anyway, what I figured out; I rooted through the Dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights."**

Blaine looked really confused as Kurt smiled faintly at the memories.

 **Tina's face was one of horror, "Oh, no."**

 **Mr. Schue was now completely confused as were most of the guys, minus Kurt. Rachel continued with her rant. "Which led me to Joelle Fabrics. I asked them about red Chantilly lace. They were sold out."**

" **Oh, sweet Jesus." Mercedes said, her face was in shock and horror.**

 **Kurt's eyes were wide as he was terrified. "Oh, my."**

Blaine glanced at Kurt, "What's going on? Why are you guys so freaked out?"

"You were my boyfriend for how long?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Wait, what?" Mr. Schue asked.**

 **Kurt was quick to explain. "They're doing Gaga."**

Blaine froze, "Oh man!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

" **That's it. It's over." Mercedes said throwing up her hands.**

 **Rachel's disappointed face said it all, "Exactly."**

" **We should have guessed it. They're going for full-out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them." Kurt said very quickly, as if he were nervous.**

Blaine smirked, "You were a cute kid."

"I'll let you know that I never stopped being cute! I'm as cute as a god-damned button!"

Blaine chuckled, "Of course, Kurt."

 **Puck spoke up for the confused guys, "What's up with this Gaga dude? He just, like, dresses weird, right? Like Bowie?"**

Blaine winced and waited for the blow, "Wrong move, Puckerman."

 **Rachel scoffed as Kurt was quick to jump to his idols defense, "Lady Gaga is a woman. She's only the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She's boundary pushing, the most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Brit changes sexual partners." He said nodding his head in Brittany's direction.**

"Considering she even made out with the very gay Kurt Hummel, I have to agree." Blaine said nodding his head in agreement.

" **That's true." Brittany said twirling her hair in her finger.**

 **Artie spoke up next. "It makes sense that Vocal Adrenaline would pay homage. It's a brilliant move. She's a perfect fit for them."**

" **Hold on a second." Mr. Schue said holding up one finger. "We might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for regionals. This week, your assignment : Gaga." As he spoke her name all of the girls plus Kurt perked up.**

Blaine chuckled again as Kurt groaned at his young self's eagerness.

 **Rachel was quick to pace. "Pens, we need pens. My ideas just come to me."**

" **Uh, my office. Right there." Mr. Schue said pointing to his office door.**

" **I'm brainstorming. It's coming." Rachel continued as she walked towards the door. Finn and the boys don't look pleased at all.**

Blaine shook his head in amusement, "She doesn't change much, does she?"

"Some aspects of her have softened." Kurt allowed with a small smile, "But she has the same drive and love that young Rachel did."

 **The scene changed to Tina and Kurt walking down the hallway in their Lady Gaga outfits.**

Blaine grinned at the over the top outfits, "You look awesome!"

Kurt bowed a little and chuckled, "Thank you! Thank you!"

" **I love wearing champagne bubbles!" Tina said excitedly. "I get to express a whole different side of myself! Because even though I'm painfully shy and obsessed with death, I'm a really effervescent person."**

 **As they were walking Azimio and Karofsky pushed both Kurt and Tina into the lockers beside them.**

Kurt and Blaine winced for two different reasons. Kurt because he was remembering the pain and humiliation of the locker shoves and dumpster dives. Blaine winced because Dave was supposed to be the nice guy, his boyfriend. He had completely forgotten about his bullying days.

" **Excuse me! Were you dropped on your heads?!" Kurt exclaimed at them in anger.**

 **They both turned back around, "What was that?" Karofsky asked dangerously.**

" **I think you heard me." Kurt said bravely before pettering out, "I'm just saying. Pick on me - that's fine - but don't throw around a girl."**

" **Well, you know, lately, we haven't been able to tell the difference." Azimio said harshly, "We're not gaga for Gaga."**

" **You dress all freaky, and then you rub it in everybody's faces." Karofsky said, backing Azimio up. "I don't want to look at it all day! It's weird. It makes my eyes tired."**

Blaine had a frown on his face and Kurt saw it, "Blaine," he said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna tell you that it gets better, because it gets a lot worse before it gets better. But Karofsky's not the same person any more. At least from what you've told me."

"But he still hurt you, Kurt." Blaine said weakly.

Kurt shrugged, "You can't help who you fall in love with." Kurt had to try with all of his might not to let his voice waver.

" **If you want to switch it up a bit, just go from Gap to Banana Republic." Azimio said staring Kurt down as Karofsky glanced at him up and down.**

" **It's called being theatrical. We're showing off who we are. It's the same thing you do when you go to school with your football uniforms on. You're expressing yourself, and we have every right to do the same." Kurt said proudly, both teens glanced at each other before turning back to Kurt.**

" **Well, you know what?" Azimio asked, mockingly, "The next time you want to express yourself a little like a circus freak, don't be shocked when my fist," he exclaimed shoving his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head. "feels like expressing itself against your chin! Okay? Knock that crazy fool crepe-paper nonsense offa you."**

Blaine continued to watch the encounter with a frown. Some of the things Kurt said didn't sit right with him. He _didn't_ love Dave. Not exactly. Was he really being fair to the former bully by giving him false hope? Was he being fair to himself by settling for Dave? The one that broke his heart the most, was if he was being fair to Kurt by denying his feelings for the other man?

" **Let's go." Karofsky said turning from the Glee clubbers.**

" **Yeah, you don't want to be late for your appointment at Supercuts!" Kurt yelled after them.**

 **They both turned back around. "Watch your mouth, Hummel!" Azimio threatened.**

" **And you know what, fancy?" Karofsky said, a hurtful mocking tone making its way into his voice. "You don't need an appointment at Supercuts. They love walk-ins."**

Kurt was rubbing his thumb along Blaine's hand in comfort, which was something that almost made the shorter man laugh. Shouldn't he be comforting Kurt through this hard episode?

 **The scene changed again to Mr. Schue standing in the front of the choir room. "Little monsters, take a bow." The camera panned to all of the different Lady Gaga outfits. "All right! Ladies, Kurt, I am really, really impressed. Sientete. You know, you know what the best part is? Each one of those costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities."**

" **Wait. Where's Rachel?" Puck asked as he looked around the room, "I mean, I only noticed because, like five minutes have without her saying something totally obnoxious."**

" **Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday." Mercedes said carefully after Mr. Schue looked worried.**

"What happened?" Blaine asked looking extremely concerned.

Kurt frowned, "While they were spying on Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel met someone that she never expected to meet."

Blaine frowned at his ex's vagueness.

 **Quinn was quick to jump in, "We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline, and..."**

" **You guys, that's not fair!" Mr. Schue interrupted. "You gotta stop doing that." St stopped before continuing on with a burning curiosity. "But, uh, you know, what, what'd you find out?"**

Both men chuckled at the man that taught them so much.

" **Okay, y'all ready?" Mercedes asked looking around the room before bursting out, "Miss Corcoran, their coach? She's Rachel's mom."**

"Oh shit!"

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed in shock, "Since when does the dapper lead Warbler swear?"

"Since he quit being a Warbler to be with the man he loved and joined a rag tag bunch of misfits to win Nationals."

 **Mr. Schue looked shocked, "Are you serious?"**

" **Way to bury the lead, Mercedes." Artie said softly. None of the New Directions looked pleased at that news.**

" **We're screwed. Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline." Puck said in a disappointed kind of way.**

" **Never!" Rachel exclaimed as she stormed into the room.**

"What is she wearing?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Kurt shivered in disgust, "Just…don't talk about it."

" **I really don't want to talk about it, though. I'm still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. All I can know is that I'm not going anywhere, and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of."**

 **Brittany was the first to speak up about her mess of a costume, "You look terrible. I look awesome."**

" **I think it's the Kermit – the - Frog look." Mercedes said to Kurt, a confused expression on her face.**

 **Rachel moved her hand and a beanie baby fell off of her costume. "And we have a jumper." Kurt said with a straight face.**

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's dry humor that seemed to be something the man was born with.

" **Well, my dads can't sew, so these are just stapled on." Rachel explained with a sad look on her face.**

" **Guys, why don't we worry about this later, and maybe try to focus on the song?" Mr. Schue said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder in a comforting manner.**

 **Rachel was quick to change the subject. "Couldn't agree more. Hit it!"**

 **Kurt was lead in the song as he was quick to sing the opening to 'Bad Romance'. Kurt and the girls all did a great rutine, featuring all of the girls and Kurt in the best of ways. By the end of the song Mike Matt and Will applause, Finn Artie and Puck don't look so optimistic but they still applause.**

After Blaine had stared at the screen in shock, "And you let me tell you, you weren't sexy! Damn, Kurt! Between the football and the cheerleading and now Gaga?! You should have hit me when I said that!"

Kurt shrugged, "After I thought about it and Puck told me I was sexy as fuck, I chalked it up to you being in denial about liking me."

"Puck? As in Noah Puckerman, sex shark?"

"The very same, he wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a guy and I rejected him. Was really funny, he threw a fit. But after he calmed down he told me he respected me even more to sticking with my beliefs even if I was the only person to tell Puck no." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine sat there frowning at the screen as he thought about those implications.

" **All right!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as he clapped with the other boys.**

 **The scene changed again to Kurt and Tina walking down a staircase at McKinely. "I thought the boy's KISS number was good, although the lyrics did leave something to be desired." Kurt said.**

 **Tina made a disgusted face, "And Finn kept sticking his tongue out and I couldn't stop picturing him licking stuff. It was disturbing."**

Blaine chuckled sadly as he wished he could have seen another Finn Hudson performance.

 **Kurt gets a terrified look on his face as they run into Azimio and Karofsky. "We warned you." Karofsky said threateningly.**

The small smile that Blaine had on his face, slipped right off as he watched his current boyfriend threaten his ex boyfriend and love of his life.

 **Azimio had a grin on his face. "Now Gaga's got to go."**

 **Kurt and Tina are backed into a corner and Kurt puts his hand over his face as if to protect it.**

Blaine's grasp on Kurt's hand tightened.

 **The scene changes to Kurt and now Finn's room. "Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?" Kurt asked as he fixed one of his Gaga shoes.**

 **Finn was attempting to get the KISS makeup off of his face. "Are you serious?" The jock asked incredulously. "Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we're boyfriends."**

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. Kurt just sighed and leaned his head against the elevator at the memory of what happens next.

" **Let them think what they want." Kurt said nonchalantly, "They're Neanderthals. In three years, they'll be cleaning my septic tank."**

Blaine chuckled, "Close."

Kurt just chuckled softly.

 **Finn is exasperated, "Don't you get it? It's not just them. We live in Ohio - not New York or San Francisco or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren't fried." Finn turns from the mirror to talk to Kurt's face. "I don't understand why you always need to make such a big spectacle of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?"**

Blaine sighed and shook his head, "Because it's not you. It's never been you and when you tried it didn't work out well for you. I love you the way you are, please don't ever change."

There was silence for a minute before Blaine realized what he had said. He blushed and looked down as Kurt looked at him in shock. "What about-?"

"Please, can we not do this until after this episode?" Blaine asked pitifully, "I know this is gonna be a hard one so lets just get through it first."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, his own grip on Blaine's hand tightening.

" **I'm sure that'd be easier for you." Kurt said with a disappointed look in his eye and a nod of his head.**

" **You know, it would." Finn said harshly, not really seeing the hurt in Kurt's eyes.**

 **Finn tries to get his Kiss makeup off his face but he doesn't succeed. Kurt comes to help him, "You are such a boy. You're going to have to use a moist towelette if you want to get that makeup off."**

 **He begins to touch Finn's cheek with the towelette but Finn doesn't react very well. "Don't touch me!"**

Kurt flinched as if he'd been hit. He didn't want to remember this Finn. He wanted to remember his lovable brother who threatened Blaine, who brought him warm milk when he was sad, who had no problem hugging him when he was upset. Before he knew it his eyes were brimming with tears.

" **What is your problem, Finn?!" Kurt exclaimed, "It's just a moist towelette!"**

" **I'm gonna finish in the laundry room." Finn said defensively.**

" **Grow up, Finn!" Kurt yelled after him, he kicks in the boudoir chair.**

Blaine saw how hard that was for Kurt to watch, but he didn't want to do anything until they talked about how they really felt.

 **The scene changed to Kurt leading Finn back down to their room, "I had to skip school to finish it, but I think you're really going to like it." He said excitedly, "Consider it a peace offering after all the yelling that we've been doing. I used Marlene Dietrich and Gary Cooper in Morocco as my inspiration. It's a perfect blend of the masculine and the feminine; the muted and the theatrical." Kurt sounds hopeful as Finn walks to the middle of the room.**

Blaine watched with a growing sense of dread as Kurt tensed next to him.

" **Are you freaking insane?" Finn asked dangerously, "I can't live here. I'm a dude! What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked pointing to the partition.**

Both men were silent, but they were also both cursing Sue for putting them through this.

" **It's a privacy partition." Kurt said, his excitement has deflated, "It's all I could find on such short notice. Why are you getting angry about everything? I worked hard on this."**

" **That's not a privacy partition!" Finn exclaimed throwing his hands up. "Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want to get dressed in front of you! Do you know that I put my underwear on in the shower before I come out when you're around?" Kurt looks down and sad. Finn closes his eyes and continues. "I just...I don't want to have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room, man."**

Blaine winced, "He shouldn't be worried about that though. You'd never do something like that. It's not who you are."

Kurt made no move to agree or disagree with the man who made his heart leap. He didn't want to be there…watching this.

" **And what stuff are you referring to?" Kurt asked defensively.**

" **You know." Finn accused him, "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?"**

 **Kurt's face was firm and unreadable, "I have accepted that."**

"It's kind of hard to miss." Kurt said emotionlessly. Blaine frowned in concern but said nothing.

" **No, you haven't." Finn exclaimed again, "You think I don't see the way you stare at me? How flirty you get. You think I don't know why you got so excited that we were going to be moving in together?"**

"But that's just who you are." Blaine said softly, trying to comfort Kurt. "You've always been the type of person with a flirty attitude towards everyone…even the girls."

" **It's just a room, Finn! We can redecorate it if you want to!" Kurt finally yelled.**

" **Okay, good." Finn said harshly, "Well, then the first thing that needs to go is that faggy lamp." Kurt winced as if he'd been slapped, "And then we need to get rid of this faggy couch cover..."**

The silence in the elevator was deafening as Kurt had his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face.

" **Hey!" Burt yelled as he came down the rest of the stairs. "What did you just call him?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. Kurt turned to see his Dad as the blood drained from Finn's face.**

"I don't think I've ever seen Burt this angry."

"If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't even this mad when we broke up." Kurt said softly. "He knew you didn't mean to hurt me."

" **Oh, no, no, I didn't call him anything. I was talking to the blanket." Finn said nervously trying to cover up his actions.**

" **If you use that word," Burt began, "you're talking about him."**

 **Kurt tried to stand up for Finn, it was clear that he was close to tears. "Relax, Dad. I didn't take it that way."**

Blaine gave a sad smile, "I think it's cute how you tried to protect Finn from your father." Kurt just gave a small twitch of his lips.

" **Yeah, that's because you're 16 and you still assume the best in people." Burt said harshly, Finn glanced down in shame, "You live a few years, you start seeing the hate in people's hearts. Even the best people. You use the "N" word?"**

" **Of course not." Finn was quick to say.**

" **How about "retard"? You call that nice girl in Cheerios with Kurt, you call her a retard?" Burt asked again as he moved to get closer to the jock.**

" **Becky- no." Finn scrambled for his words, "She's my friend. She's got Down syndrome. I'd never call her that. That's cruel."**

Blaine had a serious look on his face, "You're Dad has some amazing points."

"He was always looking for ways to stop homophobia." Kurt said with a sad grin.

"And now as governor he'll be able to do a lot more."

 **Burt's face crumbled up almost as if he were in physical pain as he spoke again, "But you think it's okay to come into my house and say "faggy"?"**

" **That's not what I meant..." Finn attempted to explain himself but Burt wasn't having any of it.**

" **I know what you meant!" Burt yelled again, "What, you think I didn't use that word when I was your age?" Kurt was finally letting the tears flow as his father spoke, "You know, some kid gets clocked in practice, we'd tell him to stop being such a fag. Shake it off." Finn looked as if he understood Burt's words.**

Again there was silence in the small room.

" **We meant it exactly the way you meant it. That being gay is wrong. That it's some kind of punishable offense. I really thought you were different, Finn." He said disappointedly, Finn looked completely ashamed of himself, "You know, I thought that being in Glee Club and being raised by your mom meant that you were some, you know, new generation of dude who saw things differently. Who just kind of, you know, came into the world knowing what has taken me years of struggling to figure out. I guess I was wrong."**

"Not wrong." Kurt said softly. "He just needed to find himself again. Especially after baby gate."

 **Finn looked incredibly hurt by the man's words, "I'm sorry, Finn, but you can't... you can't stay here."**

" **Dad." Kurt finally spoke up again, he sounded horrified.**

" **I love your mom." Burt said firmly, "And maybe this is going to cost me her, but my family comes first. I can't have that kind of poison around." He then turned to Kurt, "This is our home, Kurt." He then turned back to Finn, "He is my son. Out in the world, you do what you want, but not under my roof."**

 **Finn looks Burt in the eyes before averting them and then leaving, shamefaced and sad.**

"Poor Finn." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt nodded sniffling as he tried to reign in the tears. "I know what he said was harsh and at the time it hurt so badly. But now that he's gone…I'd go through this a thousand times if it meant I could have my big brother back."

Blaine rubbed the man's back in a comforting manner.

 **Kurt looks at his father, he was upset at putting the man in that position, "The place looks great." Burt said firmly before putting a hand on his crying sons shoulder before heading upstairs.**

 **When he's gone Kurt flops onto the couch behind him.**

 **The scene changed again to the choir room where all of the girls and Kurt are still in their Gaga outfits, "You look like you should be in orbit." Kurt says.**

 **Tina sighs, "My balls keep falling off."**

" **I've been there." Kurt said nodding before turning to glance at Finn.**

Blaine couldn't help the snicker that left his lips. Even Kurt had a smirk at that.

 **Finn turned and whispered to the teen, "I want to talk about this."**

" **There's not much to say." Kurt said brokenly, "I feel sorry for you. I thought you were different."**

" **I am different." Finn said with a passion.**

 **They are cutting off in their talk by Mr. Schue entering the room. "All right, let's get things started."**

Blaine grinned, "There's the Finn Hudson we know and love." Kurt nodded with a smile.

 **The scene changed again, they are all still in the choir room but this time they were missing Kurt. Suddenly Artie spoke up sounding concerned. "Wait. Where's Kurt? And where's Finn?" Everyone looked confused before the scene changed.**

 **Azimio and Karofsky are holding Kurt against the hallway wall. It's obvious that Kurt had been crying. "Fine. You want to hit me?" he asked, "You want to beat me up? Go ahead. But I swear to you. I will never change. I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead, hit me."**

This time it was Blaine's turn to freeze as he watched his current boyfriend torment the man of his dreams.

" **I believe I will." Azimio said nonchalantly, "Sir, would you like to go first?" he asked Karofsky.**

 **When it looked like the jock was about to agree there was a voice from behind them, "You're not hitting anyone."**

" **Oh, my God." Kurt exclaimed softly.**

 **Finn was standing behind them in a red rubber dress and a sparkly eye mask, "Is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I trippin'?" Azimio asked no one in particular.**

Blaine laughed outright as Kurt gave a fond smile at the memory this brought him.

" **I want to thank you, Kurt." Finn said honestly, Kurt looked shocked but with a small smile on his face. "I realize I still have a lot to learn, but the reason I'm here right now... In a shower curtain, is... because of you. And I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you." Finn said taking a threatening step towards the two bullies.**

"That's my big brother." Kurt said proudly.

"Wasn't he younger than you?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt grinned, "Only by like a few months, but he always used to call me little 'bro, even when I told him I was older." Blaine nodded I understanding as the episode continued on.

" **Oh, really, dude?" Karofsky asked threateningly, "'Cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you."**

" **Yeah? But can you take all of us?" Puck's voice asked from behind Finn as all of the New Directions came up behind him. Each one of them in either their Lady Gaga outfit or their KISS outfits.**

"That is epic."

"You would say that, Hobbit."

"Hey!"

" **Okay. Okay, I get it. I took biology." Azimio said, backing off. "You know what, Karofsky? We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks is trying to protect the queen freak."**

"Does that mean you're the Queen of New Directions?" Blaine asked in a mock innocence.

Kurt glared at the man and said nothing.

" **Next time... We'll bring some friends, too." Karofsky said threateningly. Both of them turn and leave the Glee club alone in the hallway.**

" **I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks." Rachel sighed taking off her sunglasses.**

 **Mercedes was chuckling as she answered, "Take a look at us. We are freaks."**

Both men laughed at that. Now that the hard stuff was over it felt good to laugh.

 **They all laugh as Finn speaks up, "But we're all freaks together." He turned to look at a smiling Kurt. "And we shouldn't have to hide it."**

" **Nice job, Finn." Mr. Schue praised as he walked through the crowed of 'Freaks', clapping slowly as he did. "I think you just figured out what the lesson was. Kinda makes me wish I had planned it. But Mercedes is right, you do all look incredibly insane."**

" **Thank you." They all say with smirks and smiles.**

" **You're so welcome." Mr. Schue said with a beaming grin. "Anyways, let's get back to work before you're all forced to join the circus. Next stop? Regionals."**

 **As they walk back to the choir room Kurt touches Finn's shoulder pads. When Finn attempts to do the same to Kurt's he hits the jocks hand and scolds him silently.**

Kurt smiled sadly at the playfulness their young selves showed. He missed Finn so much that it physically hurt sometimes. Then he remembered what Blaine had said during the episode. "Blaine, I think we need to talk."

Blaine nodded before looking up into Kurt's glatz eyes.

* * *

 **Ooooo, cliffhanger! I had these two chapters mostly done and already on my computer before I put it up here. I have the outline of which episodes I'm going to use and which scenes but I need to add the commentary to them and all the little detailing things. But I'll be working on that when I can! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this was a hard chapter to get done. It was mostly because of the content of the episode but I got through it! I prevailed! I did enjoy writing their 'talk' but not all is resolved yet! Hopefully the heart wrenching episodes can be done for a little while. This one was a killer.**

* * *

"What did you mean when you said that you loved me?" Kurt asked with a careful look in his eyes.

Blaine sighed and glanced down and their entwined hands, "I meant it exactly how I said it. I _like_ Dave but I know that I'm just settling for him. I _love_ you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I always have and I always will, even when we're not together. We're soulmates, but your friendship means the most to me. I couldn't live through life if I could never see you again or talk to you again." As he finished he looked up into two pools of greenish blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"Blaine," Kurt said, almost at a loss for words. "I regretted what I said almost as soon as I said it. I've never stopped loving you and when I found out you were dating _Dave Karofsky_ I thought someone had ripped my heart out."

Blaine chuckled as tears filled his eyes, "Kurt, it's always been _you_. Dave was just there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. It very well could have been Nick or Jeff…even Sebastian if he was the one who was there." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I never chose Dave to hurt you. I'd _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you."

Kurt wiped his own tears from his eyes, "What does that mean for us?"

"I have to break up with Dave first." Blaine said firmly, "I-I won't cheat on anyone ever again. It ruined the best thing in my life once, I refuse to do it again."

Kurt gave the man a proud smile, "So what about after you break up with Dave?"

"What do you think? Do you really think I'm ever going to let you go again?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd be an extremely happy man if you agreed to try dating me again before we do anything else? I don't want to just jump into a marriage if we're no longer compatible."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, "I doubt we'll be anything but compatible but I agree. Dating is a good way to reintroduce ourselves. But first we need to get out of this hell hole and break up with our respective others."

"I thought you said you weren't dating Walter?" Blaine asked with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk, "I said I'm not dating him but that doesn't mean that he feels the same way. I don't want to be put in an awkward position so it's better if I do it even if it's not a relationship."

Blaine nodded in agreement before kissing Kurt's cheek quickly, causing the man to blush.

" **Hey, Dad." Kurt said as he walked into the shop.**

 **Burt was working on a car, "Hey, that's my boy."**

Blaine smiled at the relationship between Burt and Kurt. Kurt on the other hand frowned as he tried to remember what happened in this video.

" **You forgot your breakfast." Kurt said putting a brown bag on the table, "Suzanne Somers says that skipping breakfast is suicide."**

 **Burt looked in the bag, "What is this?" he asked slightly disgusted.**

" **It's an egg white wrap on a sprouted wheat tortilla half a grapefruit and a green drink." Kurt said leaning back on one of the toolboxes.**

" **Where's my usual breakfast?" Burt asked.**

 **Kurt raised an eyebrow, "A Coke and two Slim Jims?"**

Kurt tensed as he suddenly remembered what had happened. Blaine frowned but squeezed his ex(?)'s hand.

" **Yeah." Burt said with a slight grin, "Breakfast of champions."**

" **Dad, you are not a kid anymore. You have to start taking care of yourself." Kurt said gently, shaking his head slightly.**

" **I guess with enough hot sauce, this will be all right." Burt said with a grumble. "Thanks."**

 **Kurt gave a roll of his eyes, "Yeah."**

" **Hey, don't forget," Burt started as he went back to the car, "Friday night dinner is 6:00 instead of 7:00 this week. Carole and Finn are coming over and she has to work the night shift."**

 **Kurt was looking at his reflection in a dethatched rearview mirror, "I can't do this Friday. Uh, sing-along Sound of Music at the El Royale Theater. It's a once-a-year event."**

Blaine frowned at the attitude Kurt was radiating. He'd never seen the man act that way in front of his dad.

" **Last week you had to camp out early so you could be first in line for those Grey's Anatomy DVDs." Burt said turning to face his son again.**

 **Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Season six, Dad."**

" **Those Friday night dinners are a ritual in our family- one your mom started." Burt said, a bit of emotion entering his voice.**

" **I know, but I'm a teenager." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Friday nights are kind of important to me." He then changed tactics. "Why are you making me feel guilty about this? I, of all people, know how important the relationship is between you and Carole."**

" **Those dinners are more than important." Burt said getting heated. "They're sacred. The whole point of having something sacred is that it takes precedence over anything else you got going on."**

" **Sing-along Sound of Music is sacred to me." Kurt said in defiance.**

"Kurt…?"

"Ju-just watch it." Kurt said trying to swallow around a lump in his throat.

" **What, you think I don't know that? Wasn't I the one who bought you that Maria bonnet when you were six?" Burt exclaimed. "The point is-"**

" **Enough with the bonnet." Kurt whispered leaning his head back.**

 **Burt continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "If you start giving up stuff like Friday night dinners then you got nothing to hold onto. Okay, let's face it, Kurt- If we don't schedule it, then we don't hang out. If we don't hang out, then our lives just go right by each other. And we don't share very much."**

 **Kurt still looked uninterested. "I'm sorry, but I'm not missing something that I look forward to all year just for another dinner." Kurt turns to walk out of the garage. Before he leaves he turns and looks at his dad one last time, "Maybe we could do it Thursday or something."**

 **Burt didn't turn to his son at first. "I got to tell you, Kurt." He then turns to face his son, disappointment radiating off of him. "I'm real disappointed in you." Kurt just sighed before turning again and walking out.**

Kurt winced as if he'd been physically hit. He placed his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he tried to comfort himself. Blaine rubbed the man's back gently, a confused expression still on his face.

 **The next scene starts with Miss. Pillsbury running down the hallway to Mr. Schue's office. When he looks up at her she looks worried. The scene changes again to Kurt in his French class. Miss. Pillsbury comes in and whispers into his teachers ear as Mr. Schue looks at Kurt sadly. The teen is still talking rings around the jocks in French. When Kurt finally turns to see his Glee teacher in the doorway the smile slips from his lips.**

" **Kurt? Can we talk to you outside?" Mr. Schue asked gently.**

Kurt let out a quiet sob from his spot nearly on Blaine's lap. Blaine's eyebrows narrowed as he worried for the man he loved.

 **The scene changed again, this time to a hospital waiting room. Kurt is standing with his arms crossed while Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury are sitting behind him. Finally a nurse walks out to them. "Where is he? Is he dead?" Kurt asked his voice cracking.**

Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, Kurt.." he sighed as he hugged Kurt closer to him. "He's fine, you're dad's fine."

" **No, he's alive," The male nurse was quick to relieve his fears. "but I'm sorry. I don't have any other good news."**

" **I want to see him." Kurt said, his arms still across his chest as he tried to walk passed the nurse.**

" **He hasn't regained consciousness." The nurse said holding him back.**

 **Mr. Schue finally spoke up from his place behind Kurt. "I thought he had a heart attack."**

" **Brought on by an arrhythmia which caused a lack of blood to his brain. That's what made him lose consciousness, and what's keeping him comatose."**

Kurt was inwardly glad that Blaine was with him for this reemergence of emotion. He wished Blaine had been there with him the first time this happened as he knew the younger man would have known exactly what he needed.

 **The nurse said to a nearly crying Kurt. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury look worried beside the teen. "We have him on Lidocaine, but there's no guarantees they're going to work or what kind of damage was done to his brain by the lack of oxygen."**

 **Kurt shook his head almost in denial. His voice breaking with emotion. "I don't understand what you're saying. When is he gonna wake up?"**

 **The nurse looked sympathetic. "I don't know."**

 **Mr. Schue had his hands on Kurt's shoulders in support, he shook his head trying to clear it. "Okay, just- just take us to him now, please."**

 **Kurt rushed to follow the nurse. The scene changed to a hospital room, Kurt moved the curtain aside to show his father lying still in the bed there. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury followed in behind him.**

" **I need a minute." Kurt said, tears finally making their way down his face.**

 **Miss. Pillbury spoke up softly. "I don't think you should be alone, Kurt."**

" **Please just give me a moment alone with my father." Kurt whispered softly.**

 **Mr. Schue glanced at Miss. Pillsbury before clasping Kurt's shoulder. "We'll be right outside."**

 **Kurt stood there for a moment just staring at his father. "Dad?" he then put his hand in his dad's. "Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back. Come on, Dad. Just squeeze my hand." He almost pleaded with the man.**

Blaine felt himself tear up a little at that. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this, Kurt."

Kurt had collected himself enough to sigh, "After I thought about what I said to you that night at the diner…Rachel said I was worse than when my dad had his heart attack." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe in Blaine's distinct scent. "And she saw all of my stages of grief."

Blaine felt his heart break a little at the reminder of what had ended the greatest thing in his life. He didn't know if he felt better or worse to know that Kurt had taken their breakup as hard as he had.

 **The scene changed again to Kurt sitting alone in the choir room. All of New Directions then came into the room silently. Tina was the first one to give him a hug.**

" **Hey, Kurt." Brittany said gently as she walked up to him, Santana next to her.**

 **Santana added. "We're really sorry about your dad's heart attack."**

" **Thanks, Santana." Kurt said softly, nodding his head gently.**

" **I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor." Brittany said handing the teen a colorful book that was held together with string. "I got knocked down an entire letter grade 'cause it was written in crayon."**

Blaine and Kurt both gave a slight chuckle at the pure 'Brittany' of that statement.

 **Kurt looked up to her in slight confusion when Finn entered the room at a quick pace. "What the hell happened?"**

" **My dad's in the hospital." He said defensively.**

 **Finn still looked upset. "I know. My mom just called me. I feel like I'm the last one to know."**

Kurt bit his lip, "We started to figure out our brotherly relationship from here on."

Blaine sighed and continued to rub Kurt's back lovingly. He knew how hard the man had taken his brother's death.

" **I'm sorry, Finn." The diva was coming out of Kurt now. He didn't like to be called out. "It didn't occur to me to call you, because he's not your father."**

" **Yeah, well, he's the closest I'm ever going to get, okay?" Finn exploded. "I know it may not look like what everybody else has but I thought we were sort of a family." He finished softly. Kurt glanced at him before sitting back down. "Look, I guess I just- I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class."**

 **Kurt moved his bag from the chair next to him. Silently offering him the seat. In his own way he was saying he was sorry for not telling him. Finn eagerly took the offered seat.**

"He truly cared about you, Kurt."

Kurt gave a watery chuckle, "After watching this I realize just how much I miss him in my life."

" **Hey, guys." Mr. Schue said coming into the room. Finn tried to pat his back but Kurt held up a finger in a 'bitch please' motion. Finn retreated with his hand. "Our thoughts are all with Kurt and I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else-"**

" **Mr. Schue?" Mercedes interrupted.**

 **Mr. Schue looked shocked. "Yeah?"**

" **I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I wanted to say to Kurt all day" Kurt still hasn't really turned to look at her but Finn does. "and I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it." Mr. Schue motions for her to come down to the front. "This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, Mr. Schue. Is that okay?"**

Kurt groaned again causing Blaine to frown, "What happens?"

"Just watch."

" **It's fine." Mr. Schue says gently.**

 **She turns to look at the club, "Tina, Quinn, can you help me out, please?"**

 **All through the song Kurt does not look enthused. He still looks sad and somewhat pissed off. "Thank you, Mercedes. Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in God."**

 **There seems to be a collective gasp. "Wait, what?" Tina asks.**

" **You've all professed your beliefs." Kurt said gently and amlomst patiently. "I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults." Finn glances down at the floor while all of the rest of New Directions look upset or confused. "Otherwise, God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean, he makes me gay, and then has his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose as if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back."**

Blaine winced in sympathy, "Let me guess, they all try to shove religion down your throat after this?"

"Yea." Kurt said with a sigh.

 **Mercedes doesn't seem to want to believe what she's hearing. "But Kurt, how do you know for sure? I mean, you can't prove that there's no God."**

 **Kurt scoffs, "You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs but it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?"**

" **Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany asked, confused again.**

 **Quinn spoke up angrily. "We shouldn't be talking like this. It's not right."**

"Not everything believes the same thing you do, Quinn."

Kurt gave a soft chuckle, "This already happened, remember?"

Blaine looked sheepish and looked down at the floor of the elevator.

 **Kurt got up from his seat. "I'm sorry, Quinn. But you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts but I don't want your prayers." He then turned and walked out of the room.**

 **The scene changed to Sue and Kurt in Sue's office. "How's your father?" she asked in an almost caring way.**

"She really does care in her own, strange way." Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I love the woman but don't you think trapping the two of us in here and forcing me to relive the worst moments of my life are a bit much?"

Blaine gave a small nod, "Touché."

" **They say his condition is critical but stable." Kurt said in his now normal depressed voice. "Good news, I guess."**

" **I'm sorry for what you're going through, lady." Sue said. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. And I guess I don't have to. I think Mary Lou Retton's, like, an orphan or something." Kurt looked at her in confusion before she switched gears. "I don't like what Schuester's doing in that classroom even more than usual but I can't go to the school board without an official complaint from a student."**

Blaine gave a small sound of disappointment, "She uses you as a scapegoat?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "Not one of my proudest moments but I was stressed enough as it was without them shoving some kind of 'God' down my throat."

 **Kurt turned his head to the side as if he was contemplating it. "So you want me to be your scapegoat?"**

" **Mm-mmm." Sue said before sitting in the chair next to the teen. "You don't understand. I know at times I mess around with you guys for fun. I admit it- It aids digestion. But I'm not joking here. I want to be your champion." Kurt looked thoughtful as the scene changed.**

" **What is wrong with you?" Miss. Pillsbury asked enraged as she stormed into Sue's office.**

Blaine looked alarmed, "I don't think I've ever seen Emma so angry before."

Kurt, who had wide eyes as well, nodded in agreement.

" **I'm sorry, Madam Secretary, I'm gonna have to call you back." She said into the red phone at her ear. "Love to Bill." She then hung up the phone.**

 **Miss. Pillsbury put her hands down on Sue's desk.**

"Holy shit!" Kurt exclaimed, eyes wide, "She touched Sue's desk without freaking out about germs!"

Blaine's shocked eyes never left the screen, "I can't believe it…"

" **There is a boy in that Glee Club that might lose his father. How could you get in the way, when the only thing anybody is trying to do is give that poor child just a little bit of comfort?" She calmed herself down slightly. "What happened to you, Sue? Please tell me what horrible, horrible thing happened to you that made you such a miserable tyrant."**

" **Have a seat." Sue said pointing to the chair across from her. Miss. Pillsbury sat. "Since I was a little girl, I've had exactly one hero.  
My big sister. You know how much I worshipped her? She was the sun and the moon to me." **

Kurt gave a sad sigh as he remembered Jean Sylvester. Blaine just rubbed Kurt's back again in comfort.

 **Sue closed the door to her office. "And while I was still very young I noticed that other people didn't feel the way I did. People were rude to her. They were cruel. They laughed at her. And so I began to pray. I prayed every night for her to get better. And nothing changed. So I prayed harder. And after a while I realized it wasn't that I wasn't praying hard enough. It's that no one was listening. Asking someone to believe in a fantasy however comforting isn't a moral thing to do. It's cruel." Sue said softly, even gently for her.**

"That's how I feel." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed the man's cheek, "It's alright, Kurt. I understand."

" **Don't you think that's just a little bit arrogant?" Miss. Pillsbury spoke up gently.**

" **It's as arrogant as telling someone how to believe in God and if they don't accept it no matter how openhearted or honest their dissent they're going to hell." Miss. Pillsbury looked down at that. "Well, that doesn't sound very Christian, does it?"**

" **Well, if that's what you believe, that's fine but please keep it to yourself." Miss. Pillsbury said.**

"Then why can't they keep their beliefs to themselves?!" Kurt asked in a high pitched voice.

"Because they think they are helping you." Blaine said gently. "Friends try to help, even if they do it wrong."

 **Sue looked her right in the eyes. "So long as you do the same. That kid could lose his father at any moment. You should start preparing him for that. Now get the hell out of my office. I realize you're only half orangutan but I'm still very allergic to your lustrous ginger mane."**

Blaine gave a chuckle, "There's the Sue we all know and love."

"I know right?" Kurt asked with a grin, "I was worried for a little bit there."

 **Miss. Pillsbury pursed her lips but got up and left the office.**

 **The scene changed to all of New Directions in the choir room. "Last week we were too sexy. This week we're too religious." Tina said from her place next to Mike. "We can't win."**

" **Now I know what Miley feels like." Brittany said as a side comment.**

 **Rachel had to get her word in, "The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual song to sing this week and now it's been torn away from me like Sophie's daughter."**

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Wow, she really was worse when she was younger."

"And you thought I was kidding." Kurt said with a chuckle.

 **Santana rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue spoke up, "Guys, you can still sing whatever songs you like that sum up your feelings about God, about spirit. You just can't do it on school time."**

" **I hope you're happy, Kurt." Santana said over her shoulder to the teen.**

"Okay what the hell's her problem?"

"It's Santana."

"Right…"

 **Kurt didn't even flinch as he replied, though his voice was rough with emotion. "Having the week of my life, actually."**

Blaine winced and kissed the back of Kurt's hand causing the older man to blush.

" **Guys, back off Kurt, okay?" Mr. Shue said as Kurt bowed his head as all of the club was looking at him. "He had every right to speak his mind."**

" **Look, Kurt, we're sympathetic to what you're going through but siding with Miss Sylvester isn't gonna do anyone any good." Mercedes said with an almost laugh.**

" **It's doing me some good." Kurt said firmly. "Now I don't have to sit around listening to all you mental patients talk about how's there's a God when I know there isn't one."**

"I adore Mercedes, but she had no idea what you were going through. If siding with Sue made you feel even the littlest bit better then who is she to judge."

"And this is why I love you Blaine Devon Anderson."

Blaine blushed slightly, "I love you too, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

 **The scene changed again to New Directions in Burt Hummel's hospital room. Rachel just finished singing when she spoke up. "Who's next?"**

" **What's going on in here?" Kurt asked as he come into the room, it was obvious that he had been crying.**

"Oh, Honey…"

"I'm fine, Blaine. This happened how many years ago?" Kurt asked, though his eyes did seem dimmer.

Blaine frowned, "It might have happened a long time ago but it still must be hard for you to have to relive it."

 **Rachel looked slightly shocked. "We-We were just praying for your dad."**

" **Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns." Mercedes said from her spot at the foot of Burt's bed. "We're from different denominations and religions so we figured one of us is bound to be right."**

 **Kurt interrupted her, slightly harshly. "I didn't ask you to do this."**

" **Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening." Carole said from her spot next to Finn. "I get it. But friends help out, even when you don't ask."**

" **Mr. Kurt Hummel?" A woman asked coming in from behind Kurt.**

 **Kurt glanced at her and Finn finally spoke up, "Dude, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?" he was genuinely concerned for the other teen.**

" **I'm not Muslim. I'm a Sikh." The woman said defensively.**

 **Kurt explained. "She's gonna see if acupuncture will improve the circulation to my dad's brain. Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better than psalms. Can you all please leave now?" he asked emotionlessly.**

Neither man said anything as they watched the girls and Finn leave Burt's hospital room.

" **We just wanted to do something." Rachel said before she left the room, followed by everyone else. Kurt kept his eyes on his dad as he blew out the candle.**

 **The scene changed again to the choir room. Kurt walked up to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"**

" **Yeah." Mr. Schue said gently.**

 **Kurt turned to face the club. "Um, I wanted to thank everyone for your kind e-mails and queries about my dad but for your information, his condition remains the same. I need to express myself so with your permission, Mr. Schue I've prepared a number for the occasion."**

"Oh god." Blaine groaned as he turned to face Kurt. "I'm gonna be in tears by the end of this aren't I?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't know, are you?" Blaine just groaned again and let his head fall back against the elevator wall.

" **Of course, Kurt." Mr. Schue said before turning and joing the blub on their chairs.**

 **Kurt took another deep breath before going on, "On the day of my mom's funeral when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her and I remember I looked up at my dad and I- I just wanted him to say something- just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it and just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me- That was enough." Kurt's voice broke a few times with emotion. "This is for my dad."**

Blaine kissed the man's cheek as he prepared himself for tears.

 **Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

 **There were tears streaming down Kurt's face as he sang. Also as he sang there were snippets of home videos of Kurt and Burt. The first one was of Kurt learning to ride a bike.**

Blaine's eyes lightened with a sad smile, "It's baby Kurt! Aww you were so adorable!"

Kurt's eyes were wide in shock, "How the hell did she get these?! I hid these and the pictures from you for a reason!"

 **Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me**

 **Baby Kurt was wearing a bowtie as he fell off of his bike. A worried Burt came over to him and helped him up.**

 **You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

 **The video changed to the bike leaning against the house and Kurt was teaching Burt how to have a tea party.**

 **And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love**

 **The video turned to Kurt teaching his father to keep his pinkie out.**

"Oh. My. God." Blaine said with watery eyes.

Kurt was instantly concerned, "What? What's wrong?"

"You used to wear bowties! Ha! I knew they were a soft spot for you!" Blaine grinned at him, "Was it the bowties that finally made you fall for me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course it was the bowties."

 **I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**

 **Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand**

 **The scene changed to the Hummel boys at a funeral. It's obvious it's for Kurt's mom as baby Kurt reached out for his dad's hand and they both held tight.**

Blaine could feel the tears coursing down his own face as he watched the young version of his boyfriend at his mother's funeral. Kurt himself found himself crying at the reminder of one of the hardest moments in his life.

 **And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide**

 **Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and**

 **It's obvious the rest of the club has been moved by Kurt's song and Kurt wiped tears away from his face as he cried.**

Blaine held Kurt close as they both cried. Blaine couldn't imagine not having Burt Hummel around to vent to when he needed it. The man always treated him like a son instead of his sons annoying boyfriend.

 **The scene changed to Mercedes and Kurt at their lockers, Mercedes came up to Kurt. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt glanced at her, "I know you're going through a really scary time right now but I feel like I don't know how to be around you anymore and I know you're not really spiritual or whatever but I feel like you're closing yourself to a world of experiences that might surprise you."**

" **You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing my friends away especially friends as fabulous as you." Kurt said with a sad sigh.**

"I get that you want to make up with Mercedes, Kurt, but you shouldn't let her push you around with her spirituality like that." Blaine said kissing the man's cheek.

" **Do me a favor. One thing?" She asked holding up a single finger. "Come to church with me this Sunday." Kurt looked as if he were going to protest. "Our church does this thing where we dedicate the service to someone and I got them to dedicate this Sunday to your dad."**

 **Kurt looked to the ground and said softly, "I don't know."**

" **You get to wear a fabulous hat." Mercedes said with a sly smirk.**

 **Kurt looked thoughtful before smiling a small smile and saying, "Mercedes, you had me at 'fabulous hat.'"**

Blaine chuckled at that as Kurt smirked at the memory.

 **Mercedes chuckled and turned to walk down the hallway. "Come on, let's go to class."**

 **The scene changed to Finn singing, 'Losing my Religion' in the choir room. When he was done Tina spoke up from her spot next to Mike. "I thought we couldn't sing songs about religion."**

"I loved Finn but he could be such a hypocrite sometimes." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes and an amused smirk. Blaine chuckled at the memory of how Finn acted.

" **Evidently, we can't sing about faith but we can sing about losing faith." Mercedes said with attitude.**

 **Mr. Schue spoke up from his spot next to Artie, standing as he spoke, "That's sort of what I want to talk about today. Earlier in the week, Finn, it seemed like you felt differently."**

" **I used to think God was up there looking over me. Now I'm not so sure." Finn said sadly as the camera panned to a depressed looking Kurt.**

They both frowned at that.

 **The scene changed again to Mercedes' church. Kurt was wearing a feathered hat and a bowtie as he walked in with Mercedes. "I'm very impressed with everyone's Sunday best. It's so Christ chic."**

Blaine's eyes lit up at that, "God, Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine froze slightly, afraid of rejection.

"I love you to Blaine." Kurt said with a slight smirk at the smaller man's frozen expression. The hair-gelled man relaxed with a sigh as they continued to watch the video.

 **Kurt didn't look comfortable standing in the church. "I hope our genuflection to the great Spaghetti Monster in the sky don't take too long. My Sikh is coming again today at 2:00 to do more acupuncture on my dad."**

" **Is it working?" Mercedes asked, concern genuine in her voice.**

 **Kurt looked down, disappointed and sad, "Not yet. Nothing is."**

Blaine held Kurt just a little bit tighter at the sound of depression in the young teen's voice.

 **Mercedes gave a small sympathetic smile and she motioned for him to enter the pew. "I have to go be with my choir." She said kissing him on the cheek.**

" **Wait, don't- Don't-"Kurt muttered trying to keep her from leaving him there alone.**

"I was ready to kill her, church or not." Kurt admitted with a slight glare at the screen.

Blaine gave a chuckle, "As humorous as I find that, she knew you would be uncomfortable there so why didn't she bring someone who could sit with you?"

 **Mercedes made her way to the podium where she smiled at the congregation. "Hi, church."**

 **They all let out a collevtive, "Hi."**

" **I have a favor to ask you guys." She said as her eyes wondered back over to the uncomfortable looking Kurt. "My friend Kurt Hummel's dad is in the hospital and it's pretty bad. And I know we have all of our own worries and troubles but if we could just put them aside and focus all of our prayers and give them to Burt Hummel and to my friend Kurt. I know you don't believe in God. You don't believe in the power of prayer, and that's okay. To each his own. But you've got to believe in something- something more than you can touch, taste or see- 'cause life is too hard to go through it alone without something to hold onto and without something that's sacred." Kurt looked as if he were about to cry again as Mercedes voice went soft and sympathetic.**

"Okay, that was really sweet."

Kurt nodded with a sad smile, "It was then that I realized I should have just let them pray. It wasn't about me, it was about my dad getting better."

 **The scene changed again to Kurt in Burt's hospital room he's clipping the buttons back up on his dad's hospital gown. "You never could dress yourself." He said before sitting next to the man, putting his hand in the older mans.**

Kurt closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath as he remembered what he had told his dad while he was sleeping.

" **Mercedes took me to church on Sunday." He said with a little breathless chuckle. "It's funny, but when the choir was singing this memory flashed into my head. Do you remember our first Friday night dinner after Mom died? You tried to make a chicken." Kurt was smiling at the memory, even though his eyes were watering. "I guess you wanted me to feel like there was something still normal. You put it on the table and you cut into it, and it was raw." He gave another chuckle. "And we both looked at each other for a second and cracked up before we remembered that we weren't supposed to yet."**

Blaine gave a sad chuckle, "You know, that sounds like something I did…"

"Right after you proposed!" Kurt exclaimed in shock, "I completely forgot about that! My god, you thought I was upset at always cooking so you tried to cook us a chicken dinner."

Blaine ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, "And it was completely raw when we finally cut into it."

"So we got Chinese instead…" Kurt said with amusement in his voice.

Blaine nearly pleaded with Kurt, "Can we not tell your dad about that?"

"Hell no, he'd think it was hysterical." Kurt said with a grin, "Of course I have to tell him! I think it'd make him feel a little bit better about doing it when I was little."

Blaine groaned and let his head fall back against the elevator, "We should just leave all cooking to you."

"Glad you finally realized that." Kurt said with a chuckle, "It just took you how many years?"

 **He was quiet for a minute before his expression soured a little. "I'm sorry about the other day, Dad. I should have let those guys pray for you. It wasn't about me. It was about you, and it was nice. I don't believe in God, Dad but I believe in you" He is crying now as he watches his dads still sleeping face. "and I believe in us. You and me- That's what's sacred to me. And I'm- I'm so sorry that I never got to tell you that." Kurt is almost sobbing now as he, again, realizes he could lose his Dad.**

"Kurt…" Blaine said, getting chocked up as he watched the love of his life fall apart like that.

Kurt just shook his head and cuddled closer to Blaine.

 **The camera pans to their entwined hands, Burt's finger twitched a little, closing slightly around Kurt's smaller one. Kurt stopped crying and looked at his dad in hope. "Dad?" The finger twitched again. "Nurse Nancy!" He cried as he stood from his chair, his hand still clenching his dad's. "Dad, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt began crying in relief as he held his dads hand tightly in both of his.**

"That was a really hard video." Kurt said softly.

Blaine rubbed his back gently, "I'd offer a break but there's no way out of here and really nothing else to do besides watch these."

Kurt shook his head, "No, the faster we get through this the sooner we can get out of here."

Blaine nodded in agreement as they pressed the button to play the next episode.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I appreciate all kinds of feedback and any suggestions are welcomed as well! Honestly I know Klaine is endgame but I'm not sure how I feel about St. Berry...if anyone has any suggestions for who I should put Rachel with I would appreciate that as well! Remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
